


Maid For You

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But He Gets Better, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, If You Squint - Freeform, Jaejoong is a dick, Junsu is a dick, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, he does not get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun's supposed-BFF takes off and leaves him with no way to pay his rent. When her previous employer threatens to find her and take care of her, Yoochun goes to work in her place. Really? How hard can it be to be a maid for some rich guy?
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junho, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	1. Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Yoochun demanded.

“I’m leaving. I’ve been saving my money and I’m done.”

“But, sis—“

“Nope, not listening. Bye!”

And the door shut behind who Yoochun thought of as a sister. What the hell?

He opened the door, looked out in the alley, and then sighed. He couldn’t afford this place without her and the income she got from being a maid. Maybe he could live there a couple more months based on what he had saved.

Or SeoHee was just kidding. Yeah, that was it. A funny joke.

But she didn’t come back, not that night or the next day. And she didn’t call.

On the third day, someone started knocking on his door. He sighed and rose to answer it. He didn’t recognize the man, but knew right away that he was a service man. Like a butler.

“Pardon me, sir, but is SeoHee home?”

“Um, no. She left.”

“Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“She said she wasn’t coming back.”

“Oh, dear. This is not good.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I am Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Junsu is my employer.”

“Oh. Well, then I guess Kim Junsu-shi is going to have to get a new maid.”

“He does not want a new maid. He wants SeoHee. Besides, she has a contract with him.”

“Well, look, pal. I don’t know where she went.”

“It’d be best to find her.”

“Or what?”

“Or Kim Junsu-shi will. He does not appreciate people breaking their contracts, if you know what I’m implying.”

Yoochun sighed. Men like Kim Junsu had a very efficient way of finding people. Yoochun did not want that.

“What if I went instead?” he said.

“What?”

“I don’t know where SeoHee went, but what if I go and be his maid instead. Clean his house and stuff, right?”

The side of Kyuhyun’s lip jerked in a smirk. “Right. Stuff like that. Let me call him, and I will ask. What is your name?”

“Yoochun.”

Yoochun waited as Kyuhyun stepped a few feet from him and made a phone call. He tried to listen in, but Kyuhyun was too far away. And then Kyuhyun was back.

“He wants a picture of you,” Kyuhyun said, holding his phone up. “Don’t smile or anything, just stand there and look pretty.”

Kyuhyun snapped a picture, hit a few buttons on his phone and then a moment later said, “Very well, sir. I will be right back.” He hung up the phone. “You are acceptable. Grab a single bag with a change of clothes. Kim Junsu-shi may require you to stay overnight. Anything else will be provided for you.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Whatever. As long as he doesn’t hurt SeonHee.”

Yoochun packed quickly, and then followed the tall Kyuhyun out to a sleek car. He opened the back door, and then climbed in after Kyuhyun.

“The suite,” he said to the driver.

“I’m going to warn you, Junsu will be pissed if he knows, but I’m going to warn you anyway. Do what he says. Don’t complain or back talk. He doesn’t like that.”

Yoochun scoffed and looked out the window.

“I’m serious, Yoochun. He … he’s a spoiled rotten, rich brat and he always gets what he wants. Just remember that.”

Yoochun sighed, but nodded.

They were silent for the rest of the trip. The car pulled to a stop in front of a large, high rise building. A valet opened the door, and Yoochun followed Kyuhyun out, through the doors into the elevator and up to the thirtieth floor.

Kyuhyun let them into a lavish suite with a keycard and a six digit code. The entry way was normal compared the opulent living room with vaulted ceilings, dark leather couches and solid wood furniture. Stainless steel appliances gleamed from the kitchen.

The place was spotless, but Yoochun figured there was a bedroom or something that could be cleaned. High places that needed to be dusted. He followed Kyuhyun down a dimly lit hallway. And then Kyuhyun opened a door and motioned him through.

He stepped into a bathroom that was bigger than his ramshackle room that he and SeoHee were renting. The tile was dark brown, the cabinetry matched. The countertops were black granite. The bath towels and hand towels were bright red.

“You are to shower and dress in the clothes that are left for you in the dressing room, which is through that door. After you have changed you will go through this door where you will find Kim Junsu waiting for you. Understand?”

“Not at all.”

“No, you won’t, but just remember what I told you, okay?”

Yoochun nodded.

Kyuhyun left and a deep sense of foreboding filled Yoochun, but he didn’t really care. Whatever it was that Kim Junsu wanted, Yoochun would do it. SeoHee may have left him stranded, but she was still his best friend.

He felt very uncomfortable getting naked in such a large space. The feeling grew as he showered in a shower that was almost as big as his own bathroom. Shower heads sprayed him from three walls and the ceiling. The water was piping hot and the shampoo and body wash smelled expensive.

After rinsing, he wrapped a fluffy red towel around his waist and went through the door indicated by Kyuhyun. When the butler had said ‘dressing room’, Yoochun was expecting a closet full of clothes. But the place was empty save a single pile of white and black cloth sitting on a counter. A pair of high heels was on the floor.

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed as he picked up the fabric.

It was … fuck, what the fuck?

Things clicked in his head and he dropped the cloth on the floor and went back in the bathroom. His clothes and his bag were gone.

No fucking way.

Red, hot fury raced through him, and he went through the door that supposedly held Kim Junsu. He stopped in his tracks and before he could properly process what he walked into, someone grabbed his arm from behind and wrenched it behind his back, bending him forward.

Everything was quiet save for a slurping sound coming from the bed.

“You’re not very good at following directions,” a voice hissed at him from behind.

“Let me go,” Yoochun said and struggled.

The man tightened his grip and twisted.

Yoochun cried out.

“Now, now, Jaejoong. Don’t hurt him.”

Yoochun lifted his head.

There was a man, naked on the bed, sitting up against piles of red pillows. He was gorgeous, and based on the description SeoHee had given him, Yoochun figured this was Kim Junsu. He was attractive, that was certain. Black hair, impeccably styled. Fit, tanned body, and the cock disappearing over and over into the other guy’s mouth was nothing to scoff at.

“Is there a problem, Yoochun-shi?” Junsu asked, a single eyebrow arched.

“What the hell is this shit?” Yoochun demanded.

Junsu grinned. “SeoHee told you she was my maid, did she not?”

“Yes.”

Junsu laughed. “Silly girl. A woman of her status shouldn’t have had to lie about her profession, and to her friend who is only a little better than her. You offered to take her place. Then take her place and do as your told or I will send men out to find your friend and drag her back here to finish out the length of her contract.”

Yoochun looked at the ground, pink rising in his cheeks.

The man behind him threw him back into the bathroom and Yoochun barely caught himself on the counter.

God damn it.

Yoochun considered his options. He could wrap a towel around his waist and walk out of this suite and SeoHee be damned. Or he could dress in that ridiculous outfit and try to talk Junsu into leaving them both alone.

He should have done the first, but … fuck SeoHee. If Yoochun ever saw her again, he was going to kick her ass.

He sighed and went back into the dressing room.

He gingerly picked up the clothes from the floor, and contemplated leaving again. He licked dry lips, and then said fuck it again. If he could work for the bastard at the ramen shop and get screamed at, he could do this.

God damn it. His whole face was red as he slipped on the clothes.

A g-string that pinched his balls, a short skirt with white ruffles that didn’t cover his ass. He turned and looked at himself in the full length mirror and cursed SeoHee again.

The top was awkward, obviously built for a woman with breasts, but Yoochun put it on and zipped up the back. It was black with white stripes and a little bow in the middle.

There were stockings, things Yoochun had never figured out why women wore, but he’d seen SeoHee put them on before so he managed to get the fishnet material up his legs.

The last thing on the counter was a little lace cap.

Yoochun shut his eyes again with another sigh, but put it on his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking at himself in the mirror. The fluffy skirt hid nothing, the tip of his cock and balls visible under the white edge. He turned around, wincing as the g-string twisted in his crack. Fuck how the fuck did women wear these things?

Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it down, mentally cursing.

It took a few more minutes of the strangest pep talk he’d ever given himself before he left the dressing room. The high heels stayed on the floor. He’d fall before he managed one step, and he was already embarrassed enough.

His mind screamed at him to run, but his hand twisted the claw doorknob and he stepped out into the room.

Things were the same, except that the man who had been behind Yoochun now sat on a chaise lounge. He was naked, too, muscles ripped over his shoulders and chest and abs. His hand was lazily stroking his cock. Junsu’s cock was still being sucked on by the third man.

“Fuck,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun felt himself blush and he looked at the floor.

“Yunho, go suck on Jae for a little while,” Junsu said.

There was a filthy slurp, and then a happy voice said, “Okay.”

Yoochun looked up long enough to see the man crawl across the bed, drop to his knees and then crawl across the floor to where Jaejoong sat. His mouth immediately opened and he took Jae’s cock down his throat.

Two fingers gripped his chin and Yoochun tried to yank away, but they tightened to the point of pain. He met Junsu’s dark eyes. Junsu pulled him a few steps forward and then let go and walked around him.

Jae laughed. “SeoHee was prettier, Su-ah.”

Junsu did not reply. When he was behind Yoochun, he said, “Spread your legs and bend over.”

The heat in Yoochun’s cheeks grew. He clenched his teeth and did what he was told, the leggings sliding on the floor.

“Where are the shoes?”

“I can’t walk in those,” Yoochun snapped.

A sharp slap landed on his ass.

Yoochun bit his tongue against a cry.

The same hand rubbed his ass, soothing the sting away. A finger hooked into the g-string and pulled. Yoochun hissed as his balls were pinched.

“Take this off,” Junsu said, voice just above a whisper.

Yoochun swallowed and straightened. Junsu’s hands landed on his hips, just above the waist of the skirt. Yoochun took the g-string off, and when he bent over, his ass pushed against Junsu’s hard cock.

A tendril of fear raced through him as he stood up straight.

Junsu’s hands wrapped around him, pushing him flush with Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun heart raced and his breathing sped up.

Junsu asked, “Have you ever had sex with a man?”

Yoochun shook his head once.

Junsu’s hand cupped his balls and squeezed. “Answer out loud to all my questions. Have you ever been fucked in the ass?”

“No.” Yoochun’s voice shook.

The zipper of the top was loud as Junsu lowered it. He threw the top aside, and then his fingers brushed over Yoochun’s nipples. Yoochun shuddered, and his cock jerked.

Jaejoong laughed. “He likes that, Junsu.”

“Go to the bed,” Junsu said, “and kneel, hands and knees, preferably with your ass not turned to Jaejoong.”

“Oh, Su, come on. No fair.”

Junsu gave Yoochun a bit of a push and Yoochun jerked and then went to the bed. Kneeling as he was told to. Junsu watched him, eyes still cold and calculating, and then he followed, kneeling behind Yoochun. His hands ran up and down the back of Yoochun’s thighs and over his ass. Yoochun’s eyes shut at the soft touch.

Jae sighed. “Well, if you’re not going to let me watch what you do to that beautiful creature, will you at least let your pet ride me?”

Junsu sighed. The hands on Yoochun ass tightened in irritation.

“Fine,” Junsu snapped. “Yunho, ride him.”

Yunho released Jae’s cock with a pop. “Okay,” he said brightly.

Yoochun was angry on his behalf even if he could obviously tell the man didn’t care and was looking forward to it. He watched Yunho lift Jae’s cock, hold it steady and then sit slowly. Yoochun swallowed as Jae’s cock disappeared. Yunho threw his head back with a groan, lifting and pushing back down.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Junsu muttered. He ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s back. His hard cock was pressed between Yoochun’s ass cheeks.

Yoochun shivered, eyes shutting.

Louder, Junsu said, “You look better in a skirt than SeoHee ever did.” He slapped Yoochun’s ass again, pulling a startled cry from Yoochun before he could bite his lip.

Jae laughed. “He does look pretty.”

“He is pretty.”

A hand ran over his cheek and Yoochun tried not to flinch away.

Junsu’s body heat moved from behind him and something snapped. Yoochun was hardly breathing, and what breaths he took were quick. A slick finger slid up and down his crack.

Yoochun whimpered. “Please don’t.”

Junsu laughed. “I think someone is still confused on why he’s here.” There was another slap on his ass.

“Please, I—I—” He broke off and almost screamed as a finger pushed into his ass. He heard Jae and Junsu laugh past the pounding in his head. He whimpered again.

“Please, please, don’t.”

The little hat on his head was moved and then shoved in his mouth. It tightened to the point of making the sides of his mouth hurt.

“Shut up,” Junsu said. “You agreed to this by coming back into this room. And remember. You don’t do this, and I go after SeoHee.”

The finger in his ass moved, pulling more painful whimpers from his throat. When a second finger pressed in with the first, Yoochun screamed behind the gag.

“God,” Jae said. “I’m so glad I get to watch his face for this.”

Junsu chuckled as he finger fucked Yoochun faster. Yoochun’s elbows almost buckled. Cold wetness was dripped over the heated skin of his ass. Junsu removed his fingers and spread it up and down Yoochun’s crack.

“Let’s hear him really scream,” Junsu said and shoved three fingers into Yoochun harshly.

Yoochun did scream and his elbows collapsed, head hitting the bed. Tears trekked down his cheeks. A hand fell on his head, pulled on his hair and yanked him back up. Yoochun cried out again, wincing, eyes shut.

“I did not say you could lie down,” Junsu growled.

Yoochun tried to stabilize his arms.

Junsu let him go, and then his hand wrapped around Yoochun’s hip and grabbed his cock and balls. He twisted his fingers and stroked Yoochun at the same time.

“Yunho, come here.”

“Okay.”

“Aw, Junsu.”

“Fuck off, Jaejoong.”

Yunho climbed off Jae’s lap and crawled back across the floor.

Junsu yanked Yoochun up by his hair, pressing his chest against Yoochun’s back.

“Suck him off, Yunho.”

Yoochun cried out when a warm mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. The fingers in his ass kept twisting, over and over. The other hand stayed in his hair, pulling roughly. Yoochun tried to fight the pleasure flowing through him. Tried to think of something unappealing, but the man sucking his cock was too good, his tongue too talented. And fuck, those fingers kept brushing against his prostate.

“Are you going to come, Yoochun?” Junsu asked, biting Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun tried to say yes, but he whimpered instead.

“Fuck my fingers, slut,” Junsu said. “Push back on them.”

Shaking, Yoochun did as he was told. He cried out again as Yunho did something fabulous on the tip of his cock with his tongue. His hips jerked back faster, and then he was coming, screaming out his pleasure behind the makeshift gag while Yunho swallowed it down his throat.

“Good boy, Yunho. Go back to Jaejoong.”

Yunho smacked his lips. “Thank you for allowing me to do that, Junsu. Thank you for the treat, Yoochun.”

Yoochun snorted weakly.

With a firm arm around his body, Junsu lowered Yoochun to the bed.

“Grab your knees, spread yourself open,” Junsu said.

Yoochun took a stabilizing breath. This wasn’t going to stop until Junsu was satisfied and it’d be easier if he just did what Junsu wanted. He obeyed.

Those fingers pushed back inside him, but this time there was no more pain.

“Look at me,” Junsu demanded.

Yoochun opened his eyes. Everything was blurry until he blinked a few times. Junsu ran a hand up and down Yoochun’s inner thighs. His eyes were still dark, empty, calculating.

He said nothing.

Yoochun followed his movements as he moved his hand stroked his cock. The fingers left him, and Junsu shifted forward, cock pressed down. He rubbed it along Yoochun’s ass and then pushed in. Yoochun’s eyes shut and his hands tightened on his skin. He threw his head back and screamed as pain lashed through his body.

“God, what a baby,” Jae said.

“Shut up, Jae,” Junsu returned. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Tears dripped from Yoochun’s closed eyes.

Junsu thrust in again, and again, and again and Yoochun never thought the pain would end. Junsu’s body was pressing against his now as he fucked him hard. Yoochun stopped screaming, mewling instead, begging Junsu to stop behind his gag.

“He’s so fucking tight,” Junsu said, voice full of absolute bliss.

Jae laughed. “Virgins are fun.”

Junsu grabbed Yoochun’s ankles, spreading his legs out.

“Fuck,” Junsu gasped.

Yoochun screamed again when Junsu sped up, skin slapping against skin. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but he just wanted it to end. After what felt like an eternity, Junsu’s body shook, he gasped out an obscenity, and then warm liquid filled Yoochun’s body.

Junsu stilled, chest heaving and then he flung one of Yoochun’s legs over. Yoochun whimpered, going with the movement and ending up on his side.

Junsu told him to stay, but he was too tired and sore to move anyway

A few minutes later, he snapped, “Jae, go take Yunho to the play room.”

“But—“

“Do it. Now.”

“Fine.”

A few moments later a door shut.

Yoochun flinched when a body lay flush against his. The gag was released from his mouth. Lips pressed against his shoulder. And then a blanket fell over his body. He curled in on himself and cried, trying to ignore the hand rubbing his hip.

-↨-↨-↨-↨-↨-

Yoochun woke up, sore and aching, muscles tight. He groaned and rolled over. His eyes opened. There was a cart next to the bed. A tray of food on top of it. A cup of coffee. A pack of cigarettes lay next to the coffee. His cigarettes.

He gingerly sat up. Crying out when his ass protested and pain shot up his spine. The  
first thing he did was light a cigarette.

There was a note next to the food.

**_Eat, shower and then rest. Watch TV if you want. I will be back at seven._ **

Yoochun scoffed and looked at the clock. It said three.

His stomach growled and so he ate the rice and noodles and eggs. He drank the single cup of coffee and smoked three more cigarettes before getting up. And that’s when he realized he was naked. The costume had been taken off. He snorted. So nice of Junsu.

He stood up, fell back to the bed in pain, and tried again. He stumbled to the bathroom. There was a note taped on the mirror.

**_Shave. Everything._ **

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “What the fuck?” he said. There were shaving supplies on the counter. He swallowed and looked down at his body. He’d never been particularly hairy anyway, but shit. He sighed. Nothing could be worse than what he went through last night.

He showered and did as the note said. It took him forever, and he ended up with a few little nicks that stung when water and soap dripped into them, but when he was through, his body was smooth. It felt beyond weird.

When he went back into the bedroom, there was another tray of food, another cup of coffee. And on the bed was another pile of clothes. He ignored the clothes and ate the food and drank the coffee.

With a sigh he looked at the clock. It was after five already.

Yoochun looked at what he was expected to wear this time. There was another note. Fuck this guy and his damn notes.

**_You better wear the heels tonight._ **

Yoochun sighed. There was a pair of pink heels at the end of the bed. The heel was not as high as the others had been. He figured he’d better practice. There were no other clothes in the room, but Yoochun said fuck it. He was alone. He slipped the shoes on his feet, not surprised that they fit perfectly. He stood up, shaking and held his arms out for balance. He took a few steps, stumbling, falling to the bed.

Seriously, how the hell did women walk in these things?

He tried again, walking around the bed, not leaving its safety until he managed to take a few steps without his knee buckling. He walked around for a few minutes, and then just as practice, tried to stand on one foot. He fell to the bed immediately and laughed.

It was ridiculous. This whole fucking situation was ridiculous.

What the hell was he even doing here?

He should have taken off, left SeoHee to her fate as she had done to him.

Fuck him for being noble.

Yoochun sighed and stood back up. He walked around until he was partially confident in the damn shoes. They hurt his feet a bit, but figured that he wouldn’t be standing up in them for very long anyway.

He lay on the bed, setting the alarm on the clock for six forty-five. He was tired and god, he wanted to sleep forever, but Kyuhyun’s advice came back to him. Just do what Junsu said. Make him happy. It couldn’t get worse, Yoochun figured. It’s not like he could lose his virginity twice.

The beeping of the alarm woke him, and he struggled to remember where he was for a moment, and then sighed as it rushed back to him. He reached over and slapped the alarm off. When he sat up, the pain in his lower back had lessened. Gathering the clothes and shoes up, Yoochun stood up and then went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, washing just his body, shivering when his hands scraped across the freshly shaved skin.

He had to take a deep breath before pulling on the new outfit. Looked like he was going naughty school girl this time.

The skirt was shorter than the one before, a band of black and then a pleated, pink plaid strip of fabric. Two small chains dangled from it. His cock and balls hung below it. There was no g-string with this one. The stockings were little more than wide diamonds formed by pink string. The tops were the same plaid fabric as the skirt. The shirt was a tight, white halter, with a deep V neck formed by a collar.

Yoochun stared at himself in the mirror for a moment and then turned around to look at his back. The bottom of his ass peeked from below the skirt. He had no idea how Junsu found this attractive. He slipped on the heels and took a careful step. He slid a bit on the tile, but then managed to steady himself as he walked to the door of the bedroom.

He opened it, stepped through and stopped.

Junsu was sitting in a chair, legs crossed. Thankfully, he was alone. He was dressed in a suit, no tie and the shirt was unbuttoned a bit. He leaned to one side, propping an elbow on the arm of the chair. A single finger rose in the air and he made turning motions.

Fuck, Yoochun hadn’t practiced turning in the heels. Carefully, he spun around.

Junsu looked him up and down and then smirked. He crooked the finger at Yoochun and Yoochun walked across the room to him. He stopped just in front of him. Junsu uncrossed and then spread his legs. He ran his hands up and down the back of Yoochun’s newly shaved thighs and up to cup his ass. Yoochun’s cock stirred.

Junsu noticed, smiled and then quickly licked him.

Yoochun gasped as whatever blood had been painting his cheeks traveled south to fill his cock. It rose above the skirt.

Junsu made a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat and then opened his mouth and swallowed Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun cried out, knees buckling, but Junsu had a firm hold on his hips and kept him up. He only sucked for a moment and then he pulled away.

“On your knees,” he said, voice raspy.

Yoochun used the arms of the chair to lower himself to his knees.

Junsu threaded his hands through Yoochun’s hair, and then bent forward and pressed their lips together. Yoochun did not kiss him back until the man made an irritated noise. Yoochun opened his mouth and let Junsu kiss him. And Junsu kissed him, for long minutes, until Yoochun relaxed and truly kissed him back, moaning into Junsu’s mouth as their tongues danced. He jerked in surprise when Junsu’s hand wrapped around his hard cock and stroked. He whimpered when Junsu’s thumb swiped over the tip of it, spreading precome around the sensitive skin.

Junsu suddenly broke away. He unclasped his pants and lowered the zipper. He pulled out his hard cock and said, “Suck it.”

Yoochun licked his lips, nerves coming back, but before Junsu could get impatient again, he bent over and licked the tip of his cock. The taste of precome made him gag a bit, but Junsu’s hand was in his hair keeping him in place. Yoochun closed his mouth over the tip and figured, well, he knew what he liked. Something similar had to work for Junsu.

Unfortunately, he could only take a few inches of Junsu into his mouth without choking, but based on the moan from Junsu’s mouth, Yoochun figured he was doing okay. He sucked until his cheeks ached, and then sucked some more.

“Stop.”

Yoochun stopped, but didn’t pull away.

Junsu chuckled and said, “Turn around. Get on your hands and knees.”

Yoochun obeyed, presenting Junsu his ass. He wasn’t surprised when a slick finger pushed into his body. It stung, but only for a moment. He moaned when the second finger pushed in, and then thrust back onto it, earning him another pleased chuckle from Junsu. It wasn’t until the third finger that Yoochun whimpered in pain.

Junsu ran his hand over Yoochun’s back. “You’re alright. Just relax. Take a deep breath.”

Yoochun took a deep breath, coaxing his muscles to unclench.

“There you go.” The fingers moved, pushing deeper twisting.

Yoochun whimpered and tried to thrust back faster. God, it felt so fucking good. So much better than yesterday.

When the fingers were removed, Yoochun whined and wiggled his ass.

Junsu laughed. “Get up. Come sit in my lap.”

Yoochun turned back around, shaking as he tried to stand. His cock was so hard. Junsu was slouched in the chair a bit. He was still dressed, but he stroked his cock, holding it up and away from his body.

“Sit on me.”

Yoochun wondered how he was supposed to do that and then Junsu grabbed the skirt and yanked him forward. He almost fell in the heels.

“Straddle the chair.”

Yoochun did, it was difficult and awkward in the heels, but he managed and then Junsu put his hands on Yoochun’s hips and pushed. Yoochun sat back, feet coming up off the floor. His knees were hooked at the arms of the chair. Junsu’s cock was nestled between his ass cheeks.

“Fuck,” Yoochun gasped, and pressed down.

“Hang on, babe. Lift up.”

Yoochun put his hands on the arms of the chair and lifted himself up. The tip of Junsu’s cock prodded his hole.

“Go slow,” Junsu said. He pushed up a bit, and Yoochun cried out when the head of his cock forced its way inside him. He gasped, waiting and then lifted up a bit until Junsu almost slipped out, and then he let himself down.

“It hurts,” he whimpered as Junsu thrust slowly.

“I know,” Junsu whispered and lips pressed against his cheek, “but you’re doing great. You feel so fucking good.”

Yoochun’s arms shook.

His eyes were shut tight against tears when Junsu was finally buried inside him. Gentle hands lifted his arms and put them on Junsu’s shoulders.

“Lean forward, babe,” Junsu said, and Yoochun did. His arms encircled Junsu’s neck and Junsu started thrusting slowly.

“You’re gorgeous, Yoochun.”

Lips landed in the deep V of the top, licking at the dip between his pec muscles.

Yoochun whimpered as the scrape of Junsu’s cock stopped hurting and dragged pleasure through his body.

“Hold on tight,” Junsu said. He wrapped his hands around Yoochun’s body and then fell to his knees. Yoochun’s legs wrapped around his waist as Junsu lowered them to the floor. Junsu kissed him and continued his slow thrusts into Yoochun’s body. His hands rubbed up and down Yoochun’s legs, fingers catching in the stockings.

Yoochun moaned and suddenly realized he was arching his hips up, meeting Junsu’s thrusts, but god, he didn’t care. It felt so fucking good. And then one of Junsu’s hands wrapped around his cock and Yoochun cried out as pleasure flew threw his body. Junsu sped up, fucking him faster and matching the speed with his hand. Yoochun swam through the dizzying twists, groaning, whimpering, gasping, as Junsu pulled his orgasm closer and closer.

Junsu suddenly broke away from his lips. “Come, Yoochun.”

Yoochun whimpered, and with a few more strokes of Junsu’s hand, he came, covering the little skirt and his stomach in come. Junsu’s breath was harsh, his movements erratic as his own orgasm hit and he emptied himself into Yoochun’s hole.

They lay, pressed together, until Junsu sighed and pushed himself up on his hands. “Better than last night?”

Yoochun swallowed and nodded, looking away as he felt himself blush.

Junsu chuckled and kissed Yoochun’s neck. “Go clean yourself up and come to bed. Keep the leggings and the skirt on.”

Yoochun smiled and nodded.

Junsu stood up, and then helped Yoochun up. He pulled their bodies together and cupped Yoochun’s ass. “I like you a lot more than I liked SeoHee.”

And for some twisted reason that made Yoochun happy. Fuck her. He was better than she was. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Junsu was already in bed, lying against a pillow, one arm above his head. His chest was bare. Yoochun climbed in next to him and laid against his side. The raised arm draped around him and pulled him closer. Yoochun cuddled next to him, and Junsu didn’t say anything. After a moment, fingers of one hand ran through Yoochun’s hair and fingers of the other hand played with the top of one of the stockings.

“Junsu?” Yoochun whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I have to … my boss is going to kill me … I …”

Junsu looked down at him and shook his head. “Baby, I’m going to be paying you a lot more than he is. Don’t worry about that job.”

“But my place—“

“I’ll have Kyuhyun take you back tomorrow and you can get anything you want to keep, but god, don’t bring any of your clothes. I’m going to have Kyuhyun take you shopping tomorrow. Just bring stuff that’s important to you. Family things.”

“Okay. Can … can I ask one more thing?”

“Hmm?”

“Is … will I—”

“Fuck, Yoochun, what?”

“Yunho, is he … what—”

“He’s a family pet, and I told Jaejoong to keep him. I don’t need him at the moment.”

“And Jaejoong is—”

“My cousin.”

“Do I—will I have to be like Yunho?”

“No. You are who you are, Yoochun. It’s difficult to explain what Yunho is, and honestly, I’m too fucking tired and satisfied to even try. He’s a sex slave. We have a few of them. He can’t leave the building, you can. You can go out and have your friends and do whatever you want unless I want you, then you better be here. Damn, Yoochun, you could leave tomorrow and never come back, and I would understand.

“But SeoHee?”

Junsu scoffed. “She was a whiny bitch. Not even worth the hassle. I wasn’t going to try to find her in the first place.”

Yoochun rose up on his hands and glared at him.

Junsu smirked. “You were hot, and I wanted you. Now shut up and sleep.”

Yoochun couldn’t and he lay there and thought, long after Junsu had gone to sleep. He could leave. Free and clear and go back to his crappy room and shitty job. He thought about it for a long time.

-↨-↨-↨-↨-↨-

The next morning, Kyuhyun took him home and he thought again of staying in the grungy dirty room and then scoffed. God, sex every day with a gorgeous man with a strange fetish was much better than this. He picked up a few family pictures, the dolphin stuffed animal he’d had since he was four and then left the rest of it behind, not even bothering to leave the landlord a note.

Kyuhyun took him shopping and god, Yoochun had never seen price tags so high for clothes, and they shopped for hours and hours and, fuck if he was exhausted, but that didn’t stop him from grinning wildly at one particular outfit he saw. Kyuhyun looked at him like he was crazy when he bought it, but Yoochun said to trust him and Kyuhyun shook his head.

He was dropped off back at the suite. During the trip, Yoochun learned that Junsu owned this whole building but the top three floors were where he lived. Kyuhyun said that he’d get a tour one day.

There was a note on the bed.

**_I’ll be there at six._ **

It was already five.

Yoochun panicked a bit and then hurried into the bathroom to shower and shave the bit of stubble that had grown on him. There were no clothes laid out for him to wear, and he was incredibly glad he’d grabbed that extra outfit.

It wasn’t until the purple tunic dress was on, one of his shoulders bare, that Yoochun realized that he was voluntarily wearing women’s clothes for this man. He shrugged. Who cared? Junsu liked it, and if he was honest with himself, he liked it. He added the black belt around his hips, and then adjusted the fabric until it was stretched over his ass. His cock was already hard, ruining the line of the dress, but something told him that Junsu wasn’t going to care. He put on the matching purple heels and then fluffed his hair up. He spun around one more time to make sure everything looked alright and then he strode across the bathroom.

Junsu’s back was to him when he walked into the room, but he turned immediately. The smile on his face was replaced with a look of shock, and he sat hard on the end of the bed.

Yoochun stood there as Junsu stared, and then he turned in a circle. “Well?” he demanded.

Junsu nodded, swallowed and said, “Gorgeous. Come here.”

Yoochun walked to him. Junsu’s hands immediately went to the back of his thighs, hands sliding under the dress to cup his ass.

“I wanted to see you naked tonight,” Junsu said, “but I like this better.”

Yoochun smiled.

Junsu’s mouth closed over his cloth covered erection and Yoochun shut his eyes in pure bliss.

“Fuck,” Junsu said and pushed him away. He stood up and said, “I’m going to get naked. Hands and knees, babe.”

For the first time, Yoochun actually wanted to obey and he did quickly.

He watched Junsu strip over his shoulder. “You are incredibly gorgeous,” Yoochun said.

Junsu smiled. “I know. Shut up.” He grabbed lube and coated his hard cock with it. He climbed on the bed. He shoved the dressed up over Yoochun’s ass with one hand and two fingers of the other immediately pushed into his entrance.

Yoochun cried out, back bowing as pleasure shot through him.

“And fuck, I was going to kiss you and do the whole foreplay thing tonight and then you have to fucking come out wearing something sexy. Fuck.”

The fingers were removed and Junsu thrust into him, hard, fast and Yoochun almost screamed. Junsu settled into a quick rhythm, his hand wrapped around Yoochun’s cock and stroked him.

“Fuck,” Yoochun gasped. “Fuck. Harder. Please. Harder.”

Junsu grunted and fucked him harder.

Yoochun whimpered as his orgasm rushed through him and he came, covering the bed in strings of white.

Junsu moaned and sped up, jerking and cursing as Yoochun’s body clenched around him. And Junsu came, just has hard and fast as Yoochun. He fell over Yoochun’s body, head resting on his back. His arm wrapped around Yoochun’s chest and he lowered them to the bed.

“Fuck,” Junsu said, muffled.

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. Fuck.”

Silence settled for a moment and then Junsu said, “Okay. Round two.” And rolled them over. He pinned Yoochun facedown on the bed and fucked him again, at one point, jerking the dress and ripping it until it fell from Yoochun’s back and Junsu covered his back in bites and hickys while another orgasm tore through both of them. The dress was discarded for round three, and Yoochun dug the heels of the shoes into Junsu’s back as Junsu arched over him and kissed him through their third release.

And then they slept, curled up tightly together, and when Yoochun woke up, he wasn’t alone. Junsu was sitting up, and Yoochun’s head was in his lap, at that bend in his hip.

“Morning,” Junsu said, hands running through Yoochun’s hair.

Yoochun groaned.

Junsu laughed and said, “I was about to wake you up. I have to go. Call Kyuhyun if you want to go anywhere.”

Yoochun tightened his hold around Junsu’s waist with a whimper. “When will you be back?”

Junsu smiled. “Early again. Five or six. Go back to sleep, okay?”

Yoochun nodded, and he was already almost asleep when Junsu slid out from under him. He whimpered, but Junsu kissed his cheek, and he settled back to sleep.

-↨-↨-↨-↨-↨-

Yoochun was not surprised that when dinner was brought to him, there was a parcel with a note pinned to it.

**_Wear this._ **

He opened the package and smirked. Tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Dance Around

**_I’m on my way home. Dress up._ **

Yoochun smirked, and texted back _Dress up for company, or dress up for you?_

**_:) For company ♥_ **

Yoochun grinned and rolled out of bed. He took a five minute shower and then went to the dressing room. In the three weeks that he’d been living here with Junsu, the entire room had been filled with clothes. And not just sexy costumes. He had suits and jeans and shirts and sweaters and a huge array of ties (mainly used to tie his hands behind his back, but still, just in case).

A week ago he’d gone shopping and added a drawer full of panties to his wardrobe. It had been a hell of a wild night the first time Junsu had come home and found Yoochun in nothing but red, lace panties and red high heels.

He slipped into a pair of blue boy shorts, with black lace on the edges. He liked boy shorts during the day, or if he had to go out because they gave him the most support. He had boxers and boxer briefs, too, but he only wore them if Junsu made him.

As the soft material slipped along his smooth skin, he shivered and his cock went half hard. He gave himself a forceful shake and dressed in black pants, a button down blue shirt (that matched the panties) and a sport coat. He was in the bathroom styling his hair when he heard the door of the bedroom open.

He immediately went to the other room, eyes only for Junsu.

Junsu smiled, pulled their bodies close and kissed him. He groaned when he felt Yoochun’s hard cock press against his hip.

“What is that for?” Junsu asked.

“You, and panties.”

Junsu’s eyes darkened with lust, he turned to the two others in the room and said, “Give me ten minutes,” and pushed Yoochun into the dressing room. He spun Yoochun around.

“Hands on the mirror,” Junsu said, as his fingers unbuckled Yoochun’s pants.

Yoochun stared at his wanton, eager reflection as Junsu lowered his pants and then ran his hands up and down his ass, covered in the blue cloth. He traced fingers over the lace at the edge before hooking a finger into the cloth at his hip.

“God, what part of ‘dress for company’ do you not understand?” Junsu demanded and spanked him.

“Should I change?” Yoochun asked his smirking reflection. His eyes shut with a groan as Junsu spanked him again.

“Fuck no.”

The panties were pushed down his thighs, and then two fingers only slick with spit were shoved into his hole. Yoochun moaned, head falling to his arm against the mirror.

“Stroke yourself,” Junsu said and Yoochun whimpered because usually if they had somewhere to be, Junsu got off but wouldn’t let Yoochun. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked quickly.

Junsu’s cock prodded his hole and Yoochun whimpered. “Please, fuck me, Su, please.”

Junsu smirked and thrust into Yoochun as far as he could go. “No problem, darling.”

Yoochun cried out, hand speeding on his cock. Junsu fucked him fast, hard, firm, no talking or tricks, just a quick fuck to get off. Didn’t matter though, god, Yoochun was coming minutes later, splattering the mirror in front of him with white.

“God, you’re beautiful, Yoochun,” Junsu said, and then his body jerked and he roughly shoved Yoochun away, gripped his cock and stroked until he came seconds later, adding to the come on the mirror. Yoochun had landed roughly on his knees.

Junsu met his eyes in the mirror and then motioned to the mess and said, “Lick it clean.”

Yoochun immediately leaned forward. He met Junsu’s still-darkened gaze in the mirror and ran his tongue up the reflective surface. Junsu watched, silent, cold, but Yoochun was learning to see past this mask and see the pleased look in his eyes. His hand landed on Yoochun’s head, fingers threading through his hair as he licked up their come.

“You missed a spot,” Junsu said and looked down at his cock.

A pearl of white beaded from the tip and Yoochun licked it up, and then closed his mouth around the tip of Junsu’s cock to suck the last bit into his mouth. The hand in his hair pulled and Yoochun whimpered. But when he tried to take more of Junsu down his throat, Junsu tugged on his hair and made him stand up.

“Later, darling,” Junsu said, and kissed him deeply. “We have guests.”

Yoochun smiled and Junsu yanked up his pants and buckled his belt. It wasn’t odd for Yoochun to go out with Junsu for dinner or a show or some party. And Junsu was extraordinarily possessive of him wherever they went. He told Yoochun not to talk or answer questions, and Junsu never left his side. It bothered Yoochun the first time they had gone out, wanting to speak for himself, but he quickly understood that the world Junsu lived in was full of innuendos and hidden meanings and double talk and untrustworthy people. It made Yoochun’s head spin, so he had no problem deferring all questions he was asked to Junsu.

But this was the first time since he’d been there that Junsu had brought people over.

Yoochun was nervous as Junsu fixed his collar and straightened his hair. He unbuttoned two more buttons on Yoochun’s shirt though, and then went to a jewelry case to add a silver chain around his neck.

After another press of lips, Junsu said, “Jaejoong is here. Don’t let him bully you. He’s an asshole, as is Changmin, who’s also here. To Jaejoong you’re little more than a whore and well …”

“Isn’t that what I am?” Yoochun asked, with his head tilted.

Junsu glared at him. “No.”

“But—“

“Just don’t let him bully you, okay?” And Junsu was frustrated. True, he didn’t exactly show it, but Yoochun could tell.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Junsu opened the door to the dressing room and went back into the bedroom. His arm immediately wrapped around Yoochun’s waist.

Jae looked at them with utter disdain. “God, Junsu, it’s like you didn’t fuck him this morning.”

“I didn’t,” Junsu replied, “so shut up. Yoochun, I’m sure you remember Jaejoong.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yes.” He didn’t quite keep the disdain from his voice.

Jae scoffed, but Junsu smiled.

“And this is Changmin,” Junsu said and motioned to the other man. He was tall, with short brown hair, and a small smile for Yoochun, as Yoochun bowed.

“It’s good to meet you,” Yoochun said, humble.

“Likewise.”

And then Yoochun realized that there was someone else in the room, too. Yunho was kneeling on the floor just beside Jaejoong’s chair. Jae’s hands were tangled in his hair and pulling.

“So where are we going?” Junsu asked.

Jae shrugged. “Out, around, get some drinks and some men. I don’t care.”

“I thought you were planning this.”

Another nonchalant shrug.

Junsu smirked. “Fine.” He pulled out his phone had a brief conversations with someone who must have been the maître d at a restaurant and then hung up abruptly. “Okay. French, it is. Let’s go.”

Jaejoong stood and didn’t let go of Yunho’s hair.

“No,” Junsu said. “Yunho stays here.”

Jae opened his mouth in defiance. “Why? You’re bringing your whore.”

“Don’t call him that.”

Jae looked at Yoochun with distaste. “Then what do I call him?”

The hand Junsu was holding tightened, and Yoochun took the cue and said, “Well, my name is Yoochun.”

Jae scoffed. “Let Yunho come. He can give us blow jobs under the table.”

“No. He’s staying here.”

Jae walked over to them and looked closely at Yoochun. “Then who is going to pleasure us while we eat?” he asked. He reached up to grab Yoochun’s chin, but Junsu’s hand snapped up and snatched his wrist.

“Don’t touch him. Ever.”

Jae smiled. “He’s just a whore, Su.”

“No, he’s not. Leave him alone.”

“Whatever.” Jae turned away. “Are we going?”

“Yes. Yunho, stay here.”

“Okay,” the man said with a smile.

“Not … well, you don’t have to stay on the floor. You can lie in the bed and watch TV and go to the bathroom if you need to.”

“Really, SuSu?”

“Yes, really. But stay out of Yoochun’s things, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Be good.”

“I’m always good.”

Junsu smiled. “Yes, you are.”

Jae scoffed again. “You spoil him.”

Junsu shook his head. “No, I don’t. If I was spoiling him, I’d let him come to dinner with us and give us all blow jobs under the table.”

Junsu patted Yunho on the head and then bent down and kissed his forehead. Jae ignored the man and took Changmin by the elbow and led him out of the room. Junsu sighed and said to Yoochun, “They’ve been bugging me about never going out with them, and even now, I just want to say fuck it and curl up in bed with you and watch TV, but Jaejoong’s being an ass.”

Yoochun smiled. “What we do for friends, huh?”

He scoffed. “Yeah. Well, come on before Jaejoon—“

“Are you going to fuck him again, Su?” Jaejoong shouted. “Come on.”

Junsu held out his hand, Yoochun took it and they walked down the hall to the others waiting at the elevator.

Dinner was a waste of time, at least that’s what Junsu said. He and Yoochun left after only twenty minutes and the forth insult Jae shot at Yoochun.

“Shut the fuck up, Jaejoong,” Junsu almost shouted, but still loud enough to draw attention. “Stop putting him down when the only thing that’s prettier than Yoochun is the sight of your lips wrapped around a cock.”

Junsu stood up, held out his hand and he and Yoochun walked out of the restaurant. Junsu was fuming, and one time, he’d taken out his anger on Yoochun’s body. It had been fantastic sex, but Yoochun had problems moving the next morning.

Junsu set a face pace and walked down the street, ignoring the curious glances and looks of recognition. Yoochun did his best to keep up.

He ducked down an alley, and then down another, to a different street, and then another alley. A bit further down was a man standing outside a door. He opened it as soon as he saw Junsu, and Junsu smiled at him. “TOP, this is Yoochun,” Junsu said. “Let him in whenever he shows up.”

The man named TOP nodded a greeting to Yoochun.

Junsu led Yoochun through a maze of halls. The bass from music grew louder and louder, and then suddenly, Junsu opened a door and they were in a large club already full of dancing, half naked people. Junsu led him up a set of stairs and through one more door to an upper balcony, void of people. He walked over to the mini bar and didn’t even bother to pour a shot, just drank straight from the bottle. He gave it to Yoochun who did the same, wincing as it burned down his throat, and then Junsu took one more. He sat the bottle back on the bar and then grabbed Yoochun’s body and held him close.

“I feel like I should apologize for Jaejoong, but he’s a fucking prick.”

Yoochun held Junsu’s waist lightly and Junsu’s arms encircled his neck. Junsu grinned and then caught the beat of the dance music with his hips.

“Let’s go dance.”

“I … I don’t know how to dance.”

Junsu smiled, wide, lustful. “It’s easy, babe. Just think of it as having sex standing up.”

Yoochun grinned back. “Okay.”

Junsu led him out of the room and back down the stairs to the dance floor. He pulled Yoochun into the throng of people and then put his arms around Yoochun’s neck again. Yoochun put his around his waist.

“Just pull me close, Yoochun,” Junsu said, shouting to be heard above the music, “and then move your hips to the beat.”

Yoochun pressed their bodies together and Junsu swayed his hips, rolling them, twisting his upper body. Yoochun was hard in moments, but so was Junsu. Yoochun realized that as long as he followed Junsu’s lead and kept his movements to the beat, dancing wasn’t that hard.

Junsu kissed him, rough and needy. They both moaned, and then Junsu was tugging on Yoochun’s shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He shoved his hands in Yoochun’s pants, cupping his ass and rocking together. Junsu broke away with a hiss, and Yoochun had a moment to wonder why they were frotting on the dance floor, but a quick glance around showed half the couples dancing so close that it would have been considered frotting.

“Unbutton my shirt,” Junsu said and bit Yoochun’s ear.

Hands shaking, Yoochun did as he was told, slowly revealing Junsu’s muscled chest. With a twist in their dance, the shirt fell off a shoulder, but he stopped Yoochun from putting it back.

“Kiss me,” Junsu demanded. “Kiss my skin and whatever inch of it you can reach without moving your cock away from mine.”

This time when Yoochun looked around, there were people watching, lust in their eyes, but Junsu didn’t seem to care, and Yoochun wasn’t there to care, just to do what Junsu wanted. He kissed Junsu’s shoulder, up his collar bone, he sucked on Junsu’s neck and Junsu moaned, loud, needy. His grip tightened on Yoochun’s ass as he thrust harder against Yoochun’s body. Yoochun bit his ear and then moved to the other side of his neck, and down the other shoulder as more skin was revealed, and the shirt fell to Junsu’s elbows.

“Fuck, Yoochun, fuck,” he gasped, rocking faster. He threw his head back with a cry and Yoochun closed his mouth on his Adam’s apple, sucking and biting lightly as Junsu’s body froze, and then jerked. Junsu curled forward, faced buried in Yoochun’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm.

He took a few deep breaths and then turned Yoochun around and walked them forward. He kissed and bit at Yoochun’s neck as they made their way through the crowd. His hand fished into the front of Yoochun’s pants, stroking Yoochun’s cock. They almost fell up the stairs, and then as soon as the door was shut on the private balcony, Junsu snapped, tearing clothes as they were removed.

“Go lay on the couch,” Junsu said between heated kisses. “On your back.”

Yoochun tried to move away, but Junsu held him close and kissed him more and more.

“Su, can’t move if you won’t let me.”

Junsu whimpered. “I know. Hang on.”

They kissed for a few more deep moments and then Junsu pushed him back. Yoochun stumbled and then caught himself and went to the couch to lie on his back.

“Leg up,” Junsu said.

He opened a small cabinet next to the bar and pulled out a bottle of lube. He brought it to the couch with him and coated his fingers in it as he walked. His cock was still hard. Come from his first orgasm dripped down it.

Yoochun lifted his leg to the back of the couch. Junsu kneeled between his legs. He moved the fabric of the panty out of his way and then shoved his slicked fingers into Yoochun.

Yoochun whined, head back, and tried to fuck himself on the fingers.

“Hang on, darling,” Junsu said.

“Please, Su, just … fuck … fuck me, please. I want you. I want you so much.”

Junsu growled and removed his fingers. He slammed his cock into Yoochun all at one. Yoochun cried out, back arching. His other leg rose from the ground and wrapped around Junsu’s waist. Junsu held himself up with hands on the arm of the couch next to Yoochun’s head. He leaned down and kissed Yoochun, possessively as he thrust in and out of Yoochun’s body.

The lace from the panties scraped over his cock, and with a growl, he grabbed them and pulled, tearing the fabric away.

Yoochun cried out, and then Junsu thrust harder, faster, and wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s cock.

“Fuck, Su, Fuck.”

“Come, Yoochun. Come in my hand.”

“Su, fuck, I need … more. Please more.”

“Nope, just come.”

Yoochun’s orgasm took its time weaving through him, but eventually with the tug of Junsu’s hands and the slide of his cock in his hole, his body shook and come arched from his cock and over his stomach.

“So beautiful, Chunnie,” Junsu said. “Gorgeous, and mine, all fucking mine and only mine. Fuck the rest of them. Say you’re mine, Yoochun, and mean it, god, please mean it.”

Yoochun heard the desperation in his voice, but he wasn’t really sure what it meant. He could barely hear Junsu through the after-orgasm high, but he heard “mine” and knew what Junsu wanted to hear.

“Yours,” Yoochun said. “Just yours.”

“Do you mean it?” Junsu fell forward and kissed him. “You mean it, right? You’re not just saying it to make me happy.”

Yoochun nodded. “I mean it.” And he did. He wasn’t necessarily in love with Junsu, but the man was addicting and mysterious and Yoochun wanted to learn everything about him.

“Good.”

Junsu pushed back up. And with hands gripping Yoochun’s ankles and spreading his legs, he fucked him until another orgasm crashed through Yoochun, adding to the mess on his stomach. They were sweaty and sore and god, Yoochun was going to have a hard time walking out of this room, but god, it felt so good. Junsu pulled out and came on Yoochun’s body, and then collapsed, pressed them tightly together, shaking, kissing, whimpering as the aftershocks of orgasm shot through him with every scrape of his cock on Yoochun’s skin.

Junsu pressed their foreheads together and sighed. “I don’t know why, but sex with you just keeps getting better and better.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yes, it does.”

“I need clean clothes.”

Yoochun laughed. “I need new underwear.”

Junsu shook his head. “Nope. The rest of the night you are going commando. It’s your fault for wearing those anyway.”

Yoochun nodded. “Shame on me.”

With a laugh, Junsu buried his face in Yoochun’s neck for a moment and then pushed up, come dripping from his body back onto Yoochun’s. “Come on. Let’s go clean up.”

There was a small bathroom connected to the room, and after cleaning up a bit, Junsu made a phone call. A butler of sorts showed up a few minutes later with a fresh set of clothes for Junsu to wear.

“Good service,” Yoochun said.

“It helps when you own the place.”

“This is your club?”

He nodded. “Not that my father knows that, by the way, but yes, I own it.”

“Cool.”

He shrugged. “It was great going behind his back to start the thing, call it rebellion if you want, but now it’s getting harder and harder to hide it. It won’t stay secret for long, especially since Jaejoong is asking questions about it.”

“So if you don’t ‘own’ it, who does?”

“Xiah.”

“Xiah? And who is that?”

“That is me, but a different me on paper. The only people that know I own this place is the bouncer who we saw in the back and the club manager, Jiyong, and my lawyer.” He smiled. “And now you.”

“But Jaejoong is asking questions?”

Junsu nodded. “He asked me how I always get in here for free and drink for free and have whatever the fuck I want for free, and I said that I knew the owner, so now he’s curious, and when Jaejoong is curious, he is like a cat with a mouse. He’ll play around, search for it, let it think it’s getting away and then pounce. Jaejoong has yet to pounce.”

“And what happens if he finds out?”

Junsu shrugged. “A scandal of some sort. Kim Junsu is spreading the family business into bad things and blah blah blah. Things like that. I don’t care, but it won’t be good for the family or the business. I’ve had this place for six years. It was the first company I took over and all behind my father’s back. I say I did pretty well.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Yes. I’d say so.”

Junsu met his eyes for a moment and then said, “Come on. Let’s get out of here. I want to get back to my suite before Jaejoong does.”

Junsu took his hand, and then led him back through the hallways and out of the club. He flagged down a taxi and then curled into Yoochun’s body on the way home. He doubled the taxi fare, as he usually did, and then they went upstairs.

Another thing Yoochun was learning about Junsu was that he wasn’t as big as a bastard as he first thought. He was considerate of others, and for those who worked for him. They called him, Mr. Kim Junsu, not because they had to, but out of respect. Yoochun didn’t have the guts to ask why he’d been so cruel to him their first night together.

Jaejoong was not at the suite when they arrived, and Junsu breathed a sigh of relief when they keyed open the door. He immediately changed the six digit code.

Yunho was curled up on the end of the bed, asleep. But he was awake as soon as the door shut, grinning, and yawning at the same time, bringing a hand up to rub his eye as he sat up.

“No, Yunho, go back to sleep,” Junsu said and sat on the end of the bed. He put his arms around Yunho and Yunho snuggled into him

“Where’s Jaejoong?” Yunho asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t really care. I don’t want you with him anymore.”

Yunho looked up. “Why not? I like Jaejoong.”

“I know, but you should be with me or Junho. I’ll call Junho tomorrow.”

“I can’t stay here?” Yunho said, frowning. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Yunho. You’re always good, remember? But I have Yoochun and—”

Yunho looked at Yoochun. “But you always share me.”

To Yoochun it really sounded like the other man was going to cry.

Junsu held him more tightly and rocked him. “I know, but I like Yoochun, a lot. It wouldn’t be fair to share either of you. You like Junho.”

“I do, but I like you more.”

Junsu smiled. “You shouldn’t say things like that, Yunho, even if they are true.”

“Sorry, SuSu.”

Junsu looked at Yoochun. “Do you mind if he sleeps with us?”

Yoochun didn’t answer right away, unsure of what Junsu meant.

Junsu smiled and said, “Just sleep.”

Yoochun shrugged. “Sure.”

Yunho smiled so widely at him that Yoochun was glad he said yes. He’d hate to have seen that face if he had said no.

“Do you want to take a shower, Yunho, before we go to bed?”

“Okay. With you?”

Junsu smiled and caressed his cheek. “No, I’ll take one after, but hurry up, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, SuSu.”

“Okay, go shower and I’ll order food for us.”

Yunho kissed Junsu’s cheek and then unfolded his naked limbs from Junsu’s lap. He landed on his knees, and Junsu said, “Walk, Yunho.”

“Okay.” He stood up, fluid and graceful, in every movement as he walked to the bathroom.

Yoochun stared after him and then shivered when he realized it was the first time he’d seen the man on his feet.

“What?”

“I just … I don’t think I’ll ever get used to him being so … so …”

Junsu nodded. “I know. But trust me. It’s all he knows. It’s how he was raised, and to tell him to go do something else, is tantamount to breaking his heart. I tried when I was sixteen, I tried when I was eighteen. I tried two years ago, and god, that was awful. He thought that he was now too old and too big and not pretty enough and—” Junsu broke off and sighed. He went to the phone and after a moment of silence, ordered some kalbi and kimchi and pudding.

The food arrived right before Yunho stepped out of the bathroom, still naked, and Yoochun knew he wouldn’t get used to that. But Yunho was gorgeous, all muscles and smooth skin, and he couldn’t help but stare.

Junsu snapped his fingers in front of Yoochun’s face.

Yoochun blinked. “Sorry.”

Junsu smiled. “He’s gorgeous, I know. It’s kind of distracting sometimes.”

Yunho folded his legs under him and sat on the floor. Junsu tsked at him and pointed to a chair. Yunho stood again and sat in the chair. He took the plate of food that Junsu offered with a bowed head and a very quiet, “Thank you for allowing me to eat, SuSu.”

Junsu nodded at Yoochun’s questioning look. “Sometimes Jaejoong starves him, just for fun.” They sat on the chaise lounge and ate.

“Do you want more, Yunho?”

“No, thank you, SuSu.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, SuSu.”

Junsu stood up and took him a plate of chocolate pudding. “Here is dessert.”

Yunho swallowed. “But it’s …”

“Just eat it. You haven’t had chocolate for years.”

“Thank you, SuSu,” he whispered, voice full of awe.

Yoochun looked at his own pudding and said, “Why do I suddenly not want mine?”

Junsu smiled and said, “Probably because you’re not licking it off my body.”

Yoochun laughed. “That must be it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered and kissed Yoochun’s forehead. “Yunho is happy.”

They finished eating. Junsu tucked Yunho into the bed and kissed his cheek and said that he and Yoochun were going to go shower but they’d be in bed in a moment. Yunho smiled and said, “Okay.”

Junsu led them to the bathroom and asked, “Shower and sleep, or soak in the tub and then sleep?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Which one involves sex?”

Junsu smiled and then hugged Yoochun tightly. “Is that all I’m good for?”

“Isn’t that my line?”

Junsu kissed him, slow, passionate. “No. Never again.”

They kissed again, and time stopped, even if their movements didn’t. Clothes were discarded and gave Yoochun something to lie on besides the cold tile. And yet he still shivered when Junsu’s lips kissed along his jaw, and then down his neck. His tongue flicked along his collar bone. Goose bumps covered Yoochun’s skin as hands traced over his hip bones and down his thighs. Junsu bit at the muscles down his chest, pausing to lick at his nipple once before moving to the other side.

“You’re beautiful, Yoochun,” Junsu whispered. His lips scrapped from the bottom of his breast bone to his belly button. He swirled his tongue in Yoochun’s belly button while his fingers traced the dips and curves of his abs, before again running along his hip bones.

Every touch and lick and kiss pulled a whimper or gasp from Yoochun’s throat. His cock was so hard. He cried out when Junsu’s tongue licked up the pool of precome on his stomach, barely brushing the head of his cock, but then it was ignored and Junsu bit down his hip bones and then down the insides of his thighs.

“Spread your legs, Chunnie, please.”

Yoochun whimpered and did, grabbing behind his knees. Junsu’s tongue licked at his hole, once twice and then pressed inside of him. Yoochun cried out, shaking as Junsu very slowly fucked him with his tongue. And then a finger slipped inside of him, another after that. His hole was still a bit loose from earlier, but still, Junsu took his time, licking, thrusting, twisting, spreading.

“Please, Junsu, please.”

Junsu crawled up his body, kissing his cock and then his stomach and his nipples, his collarbone.

“What do you want, Yoochun?” Junsu asked, their lips only a breath apart.

Yoochun wrapped his legs around Junsu’s hips, and thrust his hips up.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Yoochun, or do you want me to make love to you?”

Yoochun’s breath caught, and Junsu grinned. As soon as Yoochun’s lust filled mind processed that, he looked around and said, “You want to make love to me on the bathroom floor? Is that even possible?”

Junsu chuckled, low in his throat. He shifted and with a bit of direction, thrust his cock into Yoochun’s body. “I can make love to you wherever I want to,” he said, breathless.

“Right. The cocky bitch, I own the world, thing.”

“You’re content to spoil this, aren’t you?”

Yoochun smiled and then kissed Junsu softly. He put his arms around Junsu’s neck and moved his hips a bit. Junsu’s eyes shut with a moan. “Sorry, Su.” Yoochun made sure that he didn’t look away, that he held Junsu’s gaze, their foreheads pressed together, and then he said, quiet, needy, “Make love to me on this bathroom floor.”

Junsu whimpered, and moved his hips, slow, deep. Yoochun felt every push in his skin and every thrust in his heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he’d analyze this when he wasn’t drowning in lust, but now, he let himself be swallowed and covered by the man above him, by the look in his eyes and the gasping breath against his lips. Only briefly did their eyes shut and their lips meet.

It wasn’t the most comfortable place to have sex, but Yoochun decided it was the best sex he’d ever had. Yoochun’s orgasm teased him, flew and waved and caressed his skin, until he was burning under Junsu’s touch, smoldering under his body. Breathing was difficult, seeing past Junsu’s dark eyes was impossible. Feeling narrowed down to the slick slide of skin on skin and Junsu’s cock in and out of his body. When he finally came, it was drawn out, three powerful ebbs of pleasure flowed through him in tandem, stretching his orgasm until his mind went blank and his vision gray and spotty. He’s pretty sure he cried out, his body clenching, every muscle frozen for a moment, before he spurt come between their skin.

“Yoochun, fuck,” Junsu gasped, and he sped up, pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. “Tell me I can love you, god, Yoochun, please.”

Yoochun could barely breathe, let alone think or talk, but he wanted Junsu to love him, or at least to believe that Junsu could love him, so he whispered, “Love me.”

And Junsu whimpered, pressed their lips together again, and then his body shook. He moaned through his orgasm into Yoochun’s mouth, while his cock pumped its release into his body. As soon as Junsu could move, he whimpered again and readjusted until he was curled up in Yoochun’s arms. They lay in silences with only their breathing echoing through the bathroom, and then Junsu groaned and stretched out his legs.

“Next time I want to have sex with you on the bathroom floor, remind me that it’s a bad idea.”

Yoochun smiled. “No problem.”

“Your back alright?”

“Probably not. Still too high on post orgasmic bliss to notice.”

Junsu laughed. He propped up on an elbow and smiled at Yoochun. He ran his hand over his face, moving sweaty hair form his forehead. He didn’t say anything, but just stared at him before leaning over and kissing him gently. “Shower now?”

Yoochun nodded. “Definitely.”

They rose, knees buckling and arms entwining, holding each other up as they managed to get in the shower. Junsu refused to let Yoochun anywhere near the bath products and he took his time washing every inch of Yoochun skin and massaging his scalp while he washed his hair. As soon as Junsu was done washing himself, they met under the shower spray for a long kiss.

“God, you’re amazing, Yoochun. Why do you put up with me?”

Yoochun opened his mouth and then closed it.

“What?” Junsu said, eyes carefully blank.

Yoochun shook his head and then said, “I was going to say because you pay me a lot of money, but that’s not it anymore.”

“Then what is it?”

Yoochun pondered him for a moment. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Yet?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. Yet.”

Junsu frowned and looked away. “I guess I should be glad there’s a yet. That means you’re not leaving.”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

After another kiss, they climbed out of the shower and dried off. Junsu slipped on cotton sleep pants and Yoochun smirked as he draped a negligee over his head. The woman at the shop had called it a "baby doll", but in his mind Yoochun had called it a "Junsu’s cock hardener". It was rose pink with ruffles on the bottom and polka dots along the trim at the top.

“God damn,” Junsu whispered and wrapped his arms around Yoochun before he could turn around. Junsu stared at their reflections and then said, “Are you doing this for me? Or—”

Yoochun turned in his arms and kissed Junsu. “No. I like it.”

Junsu looked unconvinced, but Yoochun kissed him and said, “Take me to bed, please.”

“Your wish, my darling,” Junsu replied and picked Yoochun up, hands cupping his ass. Yoochun wrapped his legs around Junsu’s body as Junsu carried him through the door to the bedroom.

“Fuck. I forgot about Yunho,” Junsu whispered as he laid Yoochun on the bed.

Yoochun smiled. “That’s okay. Come lay down.”

Junsu nodded, but stood up and stared at Yoochun lying on the bed. The pink nightgown had ridden up enough to see his half hard cock. After giving himself a shake, he went to the bedside table and turned the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. He climbed on the bed, rearranging the covers, and almost instantly he had two warm bodies curled up against him, although Yunho wasn’t awake.

Yoochun lay awake for awhile, thinking of the man who was slowly entering his heart. He had to admit that he was waiting for asshole Junsu to come back, the one who’d fucked him and ordered him around and demanded his presence and his body, but really, that Junsu had only been around for a few days.

“Okay,” Junsu whispered, “that is the fourth time you’ve sighed. What’s wrong?”

Yoochun knew better than to say nothing. “I—I want to know why you were so mean to me,” Yoochun mumbled.

The arm around his body tightened and then Junsu took a deep breath and relaxed.

“Because you were only a fuck,” Junsu said. “I wasn’t expecting you to stick around. And in my defense, if it helps at all, it could have been worse.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Sure. Forced in women’s clothes, gagged, raped and humiliated. Yeah. Could have been.”

“I didn’t have to prepare you, you know. I almost didn’t.”

“Comforting, Su.”

Junsu took a deep breath and whispered, “I’m sorry. One day, I hope you will forgive me.”

Yoochun couldn’t, not right now. It still hurt, it was still painful to remember the coldness in Junsu’s eyes, the harshness in his hands and body. And the physical pain didn’t hurt as much as the emotional, but Yoochun could still remember it, and how he’d cried.

Yoochun buried more deeply into Junsu’s body. “One day,” he whispered.

Yoochun woke up to Junsu gazing at him, hand in his hair. He shut his eyes and curled back into his body.

"That's freaky," Yoochun muttered.

"What is?"

"You staring at me."

Junsu chuckled. "Sorry for wanting to look at the most beautiful thing in the room."

"It's too early for corny, Junsu."

"It's never too early for romance."

Yoochun smiled. "Can I have coffee before you sweep me off my feet?"

Someone giggled, and Yoochun looked up to see Yunho sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed.

"He's funny, SuSu."

Junsu smiled. "Yes, he is. Yunho, go put some clothes on, we're going to go out today."

"Okay." He fell to his knees until Junsu reminded him to walk.

Junsu reached for the table and picked up a cup of coffee.

Yoochun struggled to sit up, leaning against the head board. "Okay, now my back hurts."

Junsu smiled and kissed him before handing him the coffee. "We'll go get a massage today."

"Don't you have to work today?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather spend my day with you."

Yoochun felt a blush cover his cheeks and he couldn't look Junsu in the eyes.

Junsu's fingers traced the top of the nightgown. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy?"

Yoochun choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Are you happy? I told you yesterday that Yunho was happy, and then as you slept, I realized that you deserve to be happy, and I'm probably not making you happy."

"I thought it was my job to make you happy?"

Junsu flung himself to his back and let out an aggravated growl. "Damn it."

Yoochun set his coffee down and crawled over Junsu's body, straddling his lap. "I'm not unhappy," he said. "I have a roof over my head, food in my stomach, a gorgeous man to have sex with-"

"Are you bored? During the day, I mean, when I'm not here."

Yoochun shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Junsu sat up and wrapped his arms around Yoochun's shoulders. "Yes, it matters. You should be happy."

"I wasn't happy with what I left, Junsu. I'm happier now."

Junsu sighed. His hands traveled down Yoochun's back to cup his ass under the nightgown.

"What's wrong, Su?" Yoochun whispered.

"I suddenly feel very guilty for everything and how-"

"Don't, Su."

"I realized something. I realized that if I want you to love me, then you have to leave and-"

"What?"

"Just let me talk, okay?"

"Sorry."

"You need a real job and your own place to live, because if you stay here, you'll always feel like a whore and I don't want you to feel like a whore. You can keep every penny in the bank account I set up for you. You can keep all the clothes and gifts, as an apology for everything I've put you through."

Yoochun stared at him, wide eyed, and for a long time. "Junsu, I-"

"Please, Yoochun. I-I—when someone asks if I have a boyfriend, I want to be able to say yes."

"But-but I don't want to leave, Junsu." And Yoochun meant it. He didn't.

"Why not?"

Yoochun opened his mouth and closed it.

"If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'because I love you', then you have to leave."

"And where am I going to go?"

"We'll go find you a place today."

"And a job to pay for that place?"

"Jiyong needs another bartender; you can do that."

Yoochun kissed him and said, "Don't make me."

Junsu held him away and shook his head. "I'm not going to. I'm not even going to say, 'do it for me' because that would be me being selfish again. I want you to love me, Yoochun. You can't do that here."

Yoochun swallowed past a lump in his throat. He climbed off Junsu's lap and off the bed. He pulled the pink nightgown over his head and let it fall to the floor, and then he locked himself in the bathroom. He gripped the counter until his knuckles were white.

 _God, what is wrong with you,_ he asked his reflection, _A week ago you wanted this. You wanted to leave and even asked cafes if they were hiring._

Yes, but a week ago he hadn't been worshipped and felt so much care and love from one person before. But how much of that was manipulation by a rich man used to getting what he wanted and how much of it was real, honest emotions? He had no idea how long he was in the bathroom before someone knocked.

"Yoochun?" Junsu said, and his voice was cautious.

"Yeah?" His voice hitched.

"I scheduled us a massage in twenty minutes. Do you want to come?"

Yoochun cleared his throat. "Yeah, I- just let me get dressed."

"Please don't wear anything that is going to make me want to bend you over and fuck you."

Yoochun smiled and went to the door. He opened it, and Junsu looked at him. Face perfectly emotionless, but there was tightening around his eyes.

Yoochun leaned against the door frame and with a grin said, "I better go naked then because no matter what I wear, you want to bend me over and fuck me."

Junsu smiled, a careful one that blossomed into a wide toothy grin. He laughed, loud and brilliant, and then he covered the distance between them and gathered Yoochun's naked body against his clothed one. Their lips met in a kiss that was comfortable, but it carried a promise of passion.

And it made Yoochun's decision for him.


	3. Hard Work

"Ah, the whore."

Yoochun shut his eyes briefly and turned around from the drink he'd been making.

Jaejoong was wearing a black suit, black shirt. His hair was no longer the deep brown it had been, but black, harsh against his ethereal skin.

"Hi, Jaejoong," Yoochun said, only just masking his distaste. He handed the drink to his customer and then smiled. "What can I get for you?"

Jae pondered him for a moment and then said, "Jaeger. Double. Straight."

"Sure." Anger simmered just beneath Yoochun's skin, but he had a job to do and Junsu had warned him that Jaejoong would come in. He quickly got his drink and set it in front of him. He was glad he was busy because he didn't have to find an excuse not to talk to Jaejoong. It was only his second week on the job, but already he’d grown comfortable with the work. He liked it, and his co-workers were really fun.  
  
“God, he is fucking gorgeous,” Heechul hissed in his ear an hour later. “And he’s been eye fucking you all night. I think I might hate you. He won’t even look at me.”

Yoochun scoffed. “You’re prettier than he is.”

“Well, duh, but god.”

“You’ll hate me more when I tell you I’ve seen him naked.”

“What?” Heechul screeched.

Yoochun smiled. “Yeah. He’s my … boyfriend’s cousin.”

“And how did you get to see him naked?”

Yoochun’s smile fell. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Okay, Mr. Mysterious, just tell me one thing.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yes, he’s a top, and yes, his cock would be enough to make you scream all night long.”

“Oh, god. Oh fucking god. I so want to go home with him. Why won’t he look at me?”

“Because he’s an asshole and a bastard and a prick—“

“And fucking gorgeous.”

Yoochun loved working with Heechul. The guy was a fantastic flirt, prettier than any girl that stepped into the club and gayer than any man that came in. He usually went home with a different man every night, and then came back the next day, completely unsatisfied and full of detailed accounts of how, even though he’d come twice, he’d been so disappointed by something or other.

“You may be too picky,” Yoochun had said to him one day and had received a sharp slap on his shoulder.

“Selective. I’m selective.”

“Yeah,” TOP had said as he walked through the empty bar, “if he’s male and has a cock, you’ll select him.”

Jaejoong was making him nervous. Heechul was right. Not once did Jaejoong pull his eyes from Yoochun. After one more double of Jaeger, he ordered wine. No one ever ordered wine. He sat at the end of the bar, sipping on the burgundy liquid and stared at Yoochun.

At about eleven, Jiyong told him to take a break.

Yoochun opened his mouth to argue, but Jae had heard him and said, “It’s about time.” He reached over the bar and snagged Yoochun’s wrist. "Come and dance with me."

"I'd rather not."

Jaejoong grinned. "Just one dance."

“Heechul will dance with you.”

“I want to dance with you.”

Yoochun sighed as Jiyong made, "go with him" motions with his hands, and Heechul pouted with his arms crossed.

"Fine." He moved around the bar and lifted the slab to get out.

“Tell him to go home with me,” Heechul whispered as Yoochun passed him.

Jaejoong was immediately behind him, hands on his hips, as he led them to the dance floor.

"What do you want?" Yoochun asked, shouting over the music.

"I want to dance with you." Jae said it more quietly, lips pressed against Yoochun's ear.

Jaejoong stopped suddenly, one arm wrapped around Yoochun's chest, the other stayed on his hip, but his hand slipped into Yoochun's pocket. He directed their dance, swaying his hips, rolling against Yoochun's body.

"Put your arms around my neck," Jaejoong demanded.

Yoochun sighed, but did it anyway. Their bodies melded. Jae groaned and then his lips danced along Yoochun's neck.

"Stop it," Yoochun said and yanked his head away.

Jae chuckled. "I want more than a dance with you, little whore."

"So? You're not going to get it. Take Heechul home. He wants you."

"I don’t want him. After your shift, come home with me. If you don't, then I tell everyone that Junsu owns this club and Xiah is just a smokescreen."

Yoochun's body tensed, but he didn't reply. He had to take a few deep breaths. The hand in his pocket was groping his cock.

"Should I take your silence as an agreement?"

"No. Xiah owns this club."

Jae chuckled. He ran his tongue up Yoochun's neck. "You don't lie well."

"Let me go."

"Say yes."

"Let me go or I'll make a scene."

"Fine, fine." He slipped a business card into Yoochun's shirt pocket. "I expect you there tonight for a little bit of fun." He let Yoochun slip away and then at the last second, snagged the back of his neck and kissed him.

Yoochun bit his lower lip.

Jae smiled and pulled back, tonguing the bleeding cut. "So that's how you want it, that's how you'll get. I'll see you later."

Jae sauntered out of the club. Yoochun went back behind the bar.

“Oh my god, you two were hot together,” Heechul said, “and he left? What the hell? God, I hate you.”

Yoochun ignored him, went in the kitchen and called Junsu.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked right away.

"Jaejoong was here and said he has proof that you own this club, and that if I didn't go home with him that he'd tell everyone."

"Please tell me you told him to fuck off."

"More or less."

"Good. Is he still there?"

"No. He gave me an address."

"Which one?"

Yoochun fished the card from his pocket and recited the address.

"Thanks, darling. Let me come and pick you up tonight, okay? It will make me feel better."

"Okay."

Junsu showed up while Yoochun was washing the last of the dishes for the night.

Heechul was standing next to him, lamenting the loss of a gorgeous piece of cock like Jaejoong.

“I just … god, I want him so fucking badly,” Heechul said.

“Who?” Junsu asked as his arms snaked around Yoochun's waist. Lips pressed on his neck, just above the collar of his t-shirt.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun supplied.

Junsu smirked. “No, you don’t. He’s a bastard.”

“Gorgeous bastard,” Heechul corrected.

“Still a bastard. Go away.”

“I’m talking to Yoochun.”

“Well, I’m going to fuck Yoochun. Go away.”

“I want to watch.”

“If you go away, I’ll hook you up with Jaejoong.”

Heechul’s mouth dropped open. “You said he was a bastard.”

“He is. He’ll fuck you and he’ll leave you, but I’m assuming that’s what you want.”

Heechul’s smirked. “From him. Yes.”

“Okay, go away.”

“Sure thing, Junsu baby. Yoochun’s been tense all night. Relax him up a bit.”

Heechul kissed both of their cheeks and then sashayed out of the kitchen.

Yoochun relaxed into Junsu’s arms and Junsu kissed his neck. "Jaejoong was not at his penthouse, but Changmin and a few others were there. And after some ... ahem ... persuasion, Changmin said that Jaejoong is waiting for you at your place."

"Fuck."

"Yep. Shall we go tell him to fuck off together?"

Yoochun sighed.

"Don't worry, baby, I have more dirt on that bastard than he has on me. And right after you called me, I called my father's secretary and I have a meeting with him and my lawyer to discuss my company and my plans."

"But, -"

"Nope. I was already planning on it. I want to expand. I can't do that in secret."

Junsu kissed the back of his neck, fingers of one hand feathered through his hair. “Your hair is getting long,” Junsu said as he tugged on it.

“It’s usually long. I only cut it because the fat ramen guy told me to.”

Junsu shivered.

“Huh? You want me to cut it?”

“Fuck no. I was just thinking.”

“Of?”

“Plaid, pleated school girl skirts and pigtails.”

Yoochun laughed. “You want me to get breast implants, too?”

“God, no. I like your body just as it is, thank you.”

He reached pressed his lips to Yoochun's neck and then licked up to his ear. Biting at his earlobe, he whispered, "What do you want, right this second?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Junsu chuckled. He settled his hand on Yoochun's hips and then molded their bodies together. Deft fingers unbuttoned his jeans. Hands slipped into his pants. Junsu moaned when he hooked his fingers in the side of the panties Yoochun was wearing.

Junsu took a step back. "Take your pants off."

Yoochun smirked over his shoulder. He pushed his jeans over his hips. Junsu’s breath hitched. Yoochun was wearing black boy shorts. On one cheek was a heart, and up the middle of the back of them was a little red tie and a bow. Yoochun bent over, making sure to grind his practically bare ass over Junsu's crotch, as he slowly lowered his jeans. When the tops of the red fishnets he was wearing came into view, Junsu cursed.

[Yoochun's BoyShorts and ThighHighs](http://www.lingeriediva.com/panties-thongs/sweetheart-booty-shorts)

"Fuck, do you wear these every day?"

"Most days. Sometimes, I don’t wear anything under my jeans."

Junsu's lips attached to his neck again, his hands cupped Yoochun's ass. Yoochun wrapped an arm around Junsu's neck as his knee buckled. Junsu abused the skin just below Yoochun's ear.

"Turn around," he whispered.

Shaking, Yoochun did. He leaned against the sink and gripped the edge in his hands to steady him.

Junsu dropped to his knees.

"Oh, fuck," Yoochun whimpered as Junsu released his cock from the confines of the panties.

With only one stroke of Junsu's hand, Yoochun was hard as a rock. Junsu licked around the head, holding the base. Yoochun whined.

Junsu had sucked his cock before but never from his knees.

Junsu closed his mouth around the tip, sucking lightly. It was enough to make Yoochun's head go light. Junsu stroked the lower half with his hand, concentrating lips and teeth and throat on the rest. Yoochun's head fell back as his cock grew slick from Junsu's tongue and his hand slid over his skin.

Junsu tightened his grip around the base, and then twisted his hand as he brought it up the length of Yoochun's cock. His lips left the tip only long enough for him to swirl his palm over the head, and then his tongue was right back as he stroked down.

Yoochun cried out, each cry getting louder and louder as Junsu continued the movement. It was agonizing, and then Junsu deep throated him. Once, twice and Yoochun's orgasm was there, building and waiting and, he whimpered through it.

A single finger slipping into his hole had him coming down Junsu's throat with a shout. His knees did buckle this time and only the grip he had on the sink and Junsu's hands on his hips kept him up.

Junsu sucked on him a bit more causing Yoochun's body to jerk as mini aftershocks shot up his skin. And then, Junsu calmly tucked his cock back into the panties and rose. He put his hands on the sink next to Yoochun's, trapping the other with his body. Junsu kissed him, and Yoochun eagerly followed his tongue. Yoochun released the death grip on the sink and transferred it to Junsu's hair.

Yoochun pressed his crotch against Junsu hard cock. "Gonna take care of that?"

"Later. After I've dealt with Jaejoong. I'm going to be full of energy and adrenaline that I'll have to release somehow."

Yoochun shivered in anticipation.

Junsu broke away and slapped his hip. "Wash your dishes. Since only five people knew I own this place either Jiyong or TOP told someone else."

Yoochun watched as he walked away, perfect ass wrapped in tight brown trousers. He shuddered again, and turned around to finish his closing duties.

\-----

Junsu was leaning against his black Audi when Yoochun finally left the club. He could see the tension in his shoulders, the small tightening of his eyes. But he smiled at Yoochun.

"I bought you something," Junsu said and took a box from the top of the car.

Yoochun moaned. "Su."

"What?"

"You have to stop buying me things."

Junsu frowned. "Why?"

"I appreciate it, I do, but this is the fourth gift this week. I feel like you're trying to buy my love."

Junsu bit his lower lip, unsure. "I thought boyfriends were supposed to buy each other things."

Yoochun leaned forward and kissed him. "Yeah, but I haven't bought you anything and I feel like I have to, but I can't afford it, and ... of course, you're rich, Junsu, but at this point the only thing you should be buying me is dinner, or flowers—god, that's girly—but instead I get an expensive silver necklace, silk scarves and three hundred dollar jeans."

"They look good on you!"

Yoochun smiled. "Yes, they do, but I don’t need anymore clothes, and I don't want to love your money."

Junsu winced.

"What?"

"About what I bought-" Junsu held out his gift.

Yoochun took the small box and opened it. Music sheets, pencils, erasers, and lots of piano scores.

"Su?"

Junsu walked to the driver's side and muttered, "I sort of bought you a piano. Okay. Let’s go."

He climbed in the car. Yoochun stood staring at the box, mouth open. What the—

The car started, Junsu honked, Yoochun jumped and climbed in the car. The box on his lap. He never took his eyes off Junsu as he drove. It’d only been ten days since Yoochun moved out of Junsu’s suite. It was hard getting used to sleeping alone again. They’d seen each other only six of those ten days, and only twice for sex. Middle of the afternoon lovemaking while Junsu took a long lunch break. It’d been great, but Junsu kept throwing his money around, and while Yoochun understood that Junsu didn’t know any better, it was starting to get to be too much.

"You bought me a piano?"

Junsu nodded.

"What kind of piano?"

"A Yamaha Clavinova."

"Shit, Junsu, those are like five thousand dollars."

"Yeah, so what?" he snapped.

Yoochun settled a hand on his knee. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're mad."

"No, I'm ... I'm frustrated," Yoochun said. "I feel like I have to pay you back for it, and the only way I can think of to do that is on my back, and then I still feel like a whore-"

"But, I don't- how am I supposed to show you how much I love you?" He covered Yoochun's hand with his.

Yoochun brought Junsu’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. "Call me, text me, let me know you think about me. Hold my hand. Gifts from your heart mean more than expensive ones."

Junsu frowned. They were quiet until Junsu pulled into Yoochun's parking lot.

"Hey," he said as they passed Yoochun's occupied parking space. "I wonder who's car that is."

Junsu pulled into a guest parking spot and then turned to Yoochun.

Yoochun leaned over the console and kissed him. "Thank you, really."

"I'm sorry, Yoochun."

"Why?"

"I've just never been with someone who wasn't with me for my money. I don't know how to do this."

"No more gifts that cost more than ten dollars."

Junsu made a face. "Ten dollars?"

"Yep. That's the price limit."

"Fine. Okay, but you have to keep the piano."

Yoochun smiled and kissed him again. "Negotiations, I must be dating a business man."

"Let’s go see how long it takes this business man to get Jaejoong out of your apartment."

"You think he's inside?"

"Yes. He wasn't in his car, and can you imagine Jaejoong waiting out in the hall?"

Yoochun scoffed. "Nope.”

“I will send someone over to change your lock tomorrow, and, yes, I’ll pay for it. So no arguing that one.”

“Okay.”

They exited the car and Junsu held his hand as they walked up the sidewalk and into the hallway. Yoochun grabbed his mail and then they took the elevator to the tenth floor. It was more expensive than Yoochun had wanted, but with the money Junsu had given him before and the wage and tips he got bartending, he could afford it. But not much else. Yoochun had always been good with money; you had to be when you were practically homeless.

Junsu held his hand out and Yoochun gave him his keys. He unlocked the door and let it open. Soft notes sounded through the apartment.

Jaejoong was playing his new piano.

They stepped into the living room. Junsu stayed in front of him, and Yoochun knew it was until he figured out if Jaejoong was alone or not.

“Seriously, Junsu,” Jae said without looking up from the piano. “There was no need to break Changmin’s wrist.”

“Fucker asked for it,” Junsu replied. “What do you want?”

Jae turned around, eyebrow raised and tilted his head at Yoochun. “One night.”

“Not happening. And before you even say anything else, my father already knows about _Intoxication_.”

“No, he doesn’t. I asked him.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “It’s a secret, dumb ass. You think my father is going to say, ‘oh of course, Jaejoong, biggest gossiper in our family, my son is running a club that caters to homosexuals’.”

Jae narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying.”

Another eye roll. “I am not. What I want to know is how you found out. Who told you?”

Jae smiled. “Now that is definitely a secret.”

“I can count the number of people who knew about it on one hand.”

“So add me to the list, and let me have what I want or all of society is going to know.”

“Please, Jaejoong, you cannot blackmail me.”

“Why not?”

“HyunJi.”

Yoochun had no idea who HyunJi was, but the mention of the name made Jaejoong’s eyes darken and his lip twitch.

“How old is she now?”

“Fuck off.”

“Leave Yoochun alone, you understand me.”

“If you weren’t family, I’d make you disappear.”

“Like wise, cousin. Get out. Now.”

Jae stalked toward the door.

“Oh, one more thing,” Junsu said. He bent over a table and wrote on a piece of paper. “Call him. He’ll make you happy for a night.”

“Another one of your whores?”

Junsu rolled his eyes again, and Jae snatched the paper from his hands. He slammed the door behind him.

After a moment of silence, Yoochun asked, “Who’s HyunJi?”

“His daughter. Illegitimate daughter.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, he got drunk, got a sixteen year old girl pregnant after raping her and now has a three year old daughter.”

“Wow.” It was all Yoochun could think to say.

“I told you he was a bastard.”

“And yet, you gave him Heechul’s number. I like Heechul.”

“Heechul can handle him, don’t worry.”

Yoochun frowned and then moved across the room to his new piano. Jaejoong had left it on and he carefully played a few notes.

"You okay?" Junsu asked.

"Is Jaejoong going to try to hurt me?"

"No."

"Why did you break Changmin's wrist?"

"He and the others at Jaejoong's tried to detain me. I could have done worse."

Yoochun continued playing soft notes with no real pattern to them. There were so many notes, so many chords, so many beats and tempos and arrangements, Yoochun wondered when every song possible would be written.

"I can feel how tense you are, Junsu. Didn't you mention relieving that energy in some way?"

"Yes, but ... but you're tense, too. A different kind and ..."

"And?"

"I think it'd be better if I just went home."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know how to do this, Chunnie. Normally, I'd just take what I want."

Yoochun walked over to him and put his arms around Junsu's waist. Junsu's body shivered with pent up energy.

"What you really need to do is calm down," Yoochun said. He took Junsu's hand and led them down the short hallway to his bedroom. "Will you let me help you relax?"

Yoochun didn't wait for an answer and pressed their lips together, and unbuttoned Junsu’s shirt. Junsu whimpered when Yoochun's fingers slid under the silk shirt and up his shoulders. The shirt slithered to the floor. Junsu grabbed Yoochun's hips and rocked against him. He tried to deepen the kiss.

Yoochun pulled away. "We do this at my pace or we don't do it at all."

"I want you now."

"Then maybe you should go home."

Junsu shut his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I have a feeling that as soon as you see me naked, you're going to jump me."

Junsu smiled.

Yoochun pecked his lips. "Get on the bed, hands above your head."

"Chunn-"

"Just do it."

Junsu contemplated him for a moment and then nodded. He lay on his back, arms above him, bent at the elbows. His fingertips brushed the headboard.

Perfect.

Yoochun went to his dresser and took the silk scarves Junsu had given him earlier in the week. They were beautiful. One deep brown, another cream, and the third a mixture of the two with even more shades of brown between. It looked like coffee before the cream had been mixed with it. He held them in one hand, and slid the scarves through his fingers.

"Are you going to tie me up?" Junsu asked as Yoochun climbed onto the bed.

Yoochun trailed the ends of the scarves over his chest. Junsu shuddered.

"Are you going to let me?" Yoochun asked.

"Yes."

Yoochun grinned. He kissed Junsu once and then bound his hands to the headboard with two of the scarves. He continued to caress Junsu's chest with the third. Junsu's eyes shut with a hiss.

Yoochun decided to get his mouth involved, he licked and sucked and kissed Junsu's neck, shoulders and chest, pulling aggravated whimpers from Junsu as he attacked nipples, hip bones and sensitive skin.

"Okay. Untie me now."

Yoochun grinned. "Nope. Not yet."

Junsu tugged on the bindings. "I want to touch you."

"In a moment." Yoochun straddled Junsu's legs and undid his own pants. He pushed them open so Junsu could see his hard cock pressed in the confines of the panties. He gripped his cock once, and then quickly removed the rest of Junsu's clothes. He repeated his actions, teasing first with the scarf and then again with lips and teeth. Down his stomach and hips and thighs, doing nothing more than licking Junsu's cock a few times.

He sat back, smiling. "What should I do with this last scarf?"

Junsu's eyes were shut, his skin jerking. His chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. Yoochun tickled his sides. Junsu protested weakly, muscles straining. Veins popped out along his arms and neck as he pulled on the restraints. Yoochun traced one vein with his tongue, and then pressed a short kiss to his lips. He folded the scarf and the tied it over Junsu's eyes. Junsu whimpered as Yoochun climbed off the bed.

"Chunnie," Junsu said in disbelief.

"Hang on. I'll be right back."

Yoochun went to his closet. It was no where near big enough to hold all of his clothes, but Junsu had brought in some closet expert to organize it. His costumes and dresses were in a corner and he snagged the one he wanted.

He stripped out of the boy shorts and took off the fishnets. He pulled on the pink halter dress. The skirt was longer than usual, but it was perfect for what he wanted. He swirled once, making sure the dress fell right, and then he went to a series of shelves and took a pair of white, knee high boots. He shoved his feet into them quickly, and then spun again. It’d gotten much easier to walk in heels the last few weeks.

[Yoochun's Dress](http://www.lingeriediva.com/sexy-clothes/clubwear/hot-pink-keyhole-dress-with-tie-back)

[Yoochun's boots](http://www.lingeriediva.com/lingerie-accessories/knee-high-boots/4-1-2-gogo-boot-with-inner-zipper-3-4-platform-and-flower-cut-out) (so cute, I want them!)

He went back to the bedroom. "You okay, Su?"

“No. Damn it."

Yoochun chuckled. He went to his dresser for a bottle of lube. He crawled back on the bed, knees on either side of Junsu's legs. Junsu's breath hitched when the skirt brushed over his skin.

"What are you wearing?"

Yoochun chuckled. "Clothes."

"Chunnie" he whined and tugged on the restraints. "I want to see you."

"In a moment." Yoochun lubed up his fingers. He let a few drops fall on Junsu's stomach.

Junsu’s skin twitched.

Yoochun bent over, one arm next to Junsu's body for balance. The other slipped under the skirt. He moaned as he pressed two fingers inside him. "My fingers feel so good," Yoochun whispered against Junsu's lips.

Junsu whimpered.

“I have two in me right now. Twisting, spreading. I can't wait to sit on your cock."

"Now please, now, fuck now."

Yoochun smiled and licked Junsu's upper lip. He slinked down Junsu's body, pressing lips against skin. He teased the tip of Junsu's cock, licking up the precome, and then he stroked it with his free hand before taking most of it down his throat at once.

"Fuck!" Junsu shouted and his hips lifted off the bed. "Yoochun, god Yoochun, I'm going to come. Fuck."

Yoochun took all of Junsu down his throat, hands holding his hips to the bed. Junsu's cries increased. His body was tight, every muscle standing out as he fought against the restraints. With another cry and an arch of his hips, Junsu shook his release down Yoochun's throat.

Yoochun gagged, not expecting it, but then swallowed.

"Chunnie, fuck, that's... god, please, I want to hold you."

Yoochun didn't' reply. He kissed up and around Junsu's stomach, and then up his chest. He pressed his lips to Junsu's gently. Junsu whimpered, and then moaned when Yoochun grabbed his cock.

"Please. I need to touch you, hold you."

"In a moment."

Junsu let out a harsh breath. "I am getting tired of you saying that."

"I know." Yoochun sat up. He held Junsu's cock against his entrance and slowly pushed down.

Junsu let out an agonized whimper as Yoochun shifted and readjusted until Junsu was completely inside him. He held still, and then moved the edge of the skirt on Junsu's thighs. "If I take the blindfold off are you going to come as soon as you see me?"

"Probably."

"Well, then-" Yoochun put his hands on Junsu's firm chest, and lifted his body. He moaned, pushing back down quickly. He set an unsteady pace, slow pulling out, rough going down. Each movement pulled a whimper from Junsu's throat.

"Please, please, god please let me see you."

Yoochun slowed, stopping with Junsu's twitching cock buried completely inside him. He kissed Junsu's neck, jaw, cheeks. He pressed his lips against Junsu's quivering ones, silencing his steady stream of pleas. He traced the edge of the blindfold and the hooked a finger in it and pulled it down so it hung around Junsu's neck. Junsu's eyes shut against the light. Yoochun kissed his eyelids.

"I can't decide if I should look or not," Junsu whispered.

Yoochun laughed. "It's just me in a dress, Su."

"And boots."

"Yep. And boots."

"You in a skirt and boots is probably the sexist thing in the world."

"I don't know. You tied up and blindfolded is pretty hot."

Yoochun shifted his hips, enough to make the skirt skim over Junsu's skin. Hs eyes flew open with a gasp.

"Ride me, fuck, move, please."

Yoochun kissed him again and lifted his hips.

"I want to see you," Junsu said, words muffled against Yoochun's lips.

Yoochun smiled. "Alright." He pressed his hands against Junsu's chest and pushed up. He rocked his hips a tiny bit, eyes shutting in pleasure.

"God, you're beautiful," Junsu whispered. "When are you going to let me touch you?"

A grin teased on Yoochun's lips. "After I'm done with you." Yoochun moved, hard and fast, pulling a startled cry from Junsu's throat. Junsu bent his knees, meeting Yoochun's thrusts with his own. Yoochun flipped the front of his skirt up so he could stroke his cock.

Junsu growled. "Not fair. I want to touch you so badly."

Yoochun fell over him. "I want you to touch me," he whispered. "I want to feel your hands on my skin, your fingers gripping my hips. I want to feel your hands slide up this skirt while you're fucking me."

Junsu moaned and pulled at the restraints again.

"You know," Yoochun continued. "There's a reason why I left you a bit of length and give, and why I used two scarves."

"Why?"

"Turn over and get on your knees and I'll show you."

"You are not fucking me," Junsu said adamantly.

"Why would I want to do that? Just trust me."

Junsu sighed. "Fine. Get off me."

Yoochun let Junsu's cock fall from his body very slowly, and with a desperate moan. It landed against Junsu's stomach with a wet smack. Reluctantly he moved away, kneeling next to Junsu. Junsu crossed his arms and then rolled over, the scarves twisting.

"Now what?"

"Sit there and be sexy," Yoochun said. He moved behind him and rubbed his hands on Junsu's plump ass.

"You said you weren't --"

"I'm not. Just enjoying the sights." Yoochun leaned down and licked Junsu's puckered hole.

"Please don't," Junsu whispered.

Yoochun knew there was a reason behind that quiet plea but he left it for later. He ran his hands over Junsu's back and kissed his side. He ducked under one of Junsu's arms and then snuggled into his body.

"Fuck," Junsu gasped, and his mouth closed around Yoochun's neck. Yoochun turned his head to the side to give him better access. He rubbed his ass over Junsu's crotch. Junsu swore again before transferring his lips and teeth to Yoochun's back and shoulders.

Yoochun reached behind him and grabbed Junsu's cock. He stroked it until it was hard again, and then held it steady against his body. Junsu shivered as he thrust forward, they both moaned when he slid inside. Junsu gripped the head board, closed his mouth around a patch of skin at Yoochun's shoulder, and then he started thrusting, hard, fast. Forcing Yoochun to grab the headboard to keep from slamming into it.

Junsu's body was flush against his. Their skin slid together as sweat built between them and spilled down their sides.

"Fuck, Su, harder."

"I can't fucking ... with my hands tied."

Yoochun pushed up, disrupting Junsu's rhythm. With shaking fingers he untied the scarves from the headboard. Immediately, Junsu grabbed Yoochun's hips. He threw him to the bed, on his back, and then grabbed the heel of the boots, spread his legs and thrust hard into Yoochun's body.

"Why the hell do you look so fucking good in a dress?"

Yoochun laughed through his gasps. He grabbed his cock and jerked himself while Junsu set a brutal pace. It didn't take long for that pleasurable ache to spread through his body. Yoochun moaned and lifted his hips a bit, crying out when Junsu pushed more deeply inside him.

Junsu gasped. He let go of the boots and moved his hands to Yoochun's thighs, squeezing, lifting, hitting harder. His fingers clenched, a groan ripped from his throat and warm come filled Yoochun's body.

Yoochun whimpered, speeding his hand. Junsu only paused for a moment, and then kept thrusting, shaking from the over-sensation. Yoochun grabbed behind his neck and slammed their lips together, kissing him roughly as he sped up his hand. Junsu swallowed his gasps and whimpers.

When the pleasure was finally too much, Yoochun flung his head back, cried out Junsu's name and came, splattering the dress where it covered his stomach. Junsu kissed him while they calmed down.

"You are paying my dry cleaning bill," Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed. "No problem, darling."

Junsu pulled out of him and they curled up together for a few minutes before he sighed.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave."

Yoochun scoffed. "If you think you're leaving after that, then you are sorely mistaken."

Junsu propped up on and elbow. "I don't understand."

Yoochun smiled. “After a night like that, you’re staying here.”

“But—“

“You’re my boyfriend right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay for someone’s boyfriend to stay the night after sex. If you were to leave, it would make me feel used.”

“God, this relationship thing is confusing.”

Yoochun smiled. “Yes, it is. Let’s go shower and then go to sleep. It’s been a long day.”


	4. Tough Thoughts

“Minho,” Junsu said to the driver. “Take us to Junho’s first.”

Yoochun looked at him in question.

“We have some papers to go over. My father agreed to let me expand the clubs, but only if Junho agreed to it. It’s both of our names and reputations that are going to take over my father’s company.”

Yoochun nodded. “Makes sense. And what did Junho say?”

“Junho’s a bigger pervert than Jaejoong,” he said with a smirk. “Although, with less sadistic procedures.”

Junsu snuggled into his body, and Yoochun held him tightly. It’d been the first time in almost a week that they’d been together. Junsu had meetings and more meetings and press conferences and interviews, all about _Intoxication_. But Junsu told him not to worry, that he, his father and their public relations managed to tone down the bad press and the rumors surrounding it.

“I’ve missed you,” Junsu whispered, lips pressed against Yoochun’s collar bone. His fingers opened the top few buttons of Yoochun’s shirt.

Yoochun grabbed his wrist. “I’ve missed you, too, but you are not making me horny in the back of this car. Minho doesn’t need to see that.”

“You’re right,” he said. “Minho, drive around for … oh, I’d say about twenty minutes before going to my brother’s.”

Minho smirked at them through the review mirror. A dark partition slid up from the seat and blocked his view.

Junsu smiled and crawled into Yoochun’s lap. His fingers went back to the buttons. “Are you wearing panties or boxers today?”

Yoochun chuckled and leaned forward to steal Junsu’s lips in a kiss. “Why don’t you go down there and find out?”

Junsu moan and fell to his knees. The belt buckle clinked as Junsu slipped it free. With practiced ease, he unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans. Junsu whimpered in disappointment when there was no additional cloth between his jeans and his hard cock.

“Wait,” Yoochun said with a grin. He lifted his hips and pushed the jeans down his legs, Junsu helped pull them off, eyes watering as black, thigh high stockings were revealed.

[Yoochun's stockings](http://www.lingeriediva.com/lingerie-accessories/thigh-highs/black-opaque-nylon-thigh-highs)

“They’re kind of boring because I wasn’t planning on showing them off, but I know you love it when I wear stockings.”

Junsu moaned and kissed the top of each one. Yoochun turned on the wide seat and spread his legs, putting one foot up on the seat and the other on the floor. Junsu ran his hands up and down the silk-covered legs. He lowered his head and licked the tip of Yoochun’s erection.

Yoochun leaned his head back with a moan.

Junsu’s hands slid up his legs, over his stomach and fingers tweaked his nipples. He tongued the slit of Yoochun’s cock and then wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking lightly.

“Fuck, Su,” Yoochun whispered and put his hand on Junsu’s head.

Junsu hummed and let more of Yoochun’s cock in his mouth.

“If you want me to come fast, you’re doing a great job,” Yoochun said, arching his hips. Junsu’s tongue spread around his cock again, the muscles tightened around him, and Yoochun whimpered, feeling his orgasm grow. Junsu’s arm snaked around his back and pulled him, making him slouch lower in the seat. Yoochun’s other leg lifted, foot sliding on the glass of the dark partition.

A wet finger pushed into his body and with a shout, Yoochun came into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu hummed in appreciation and slipped another finger into Yoochun’s body.

“This is going to be uncomfortable,” Yoochun said as Junsu prepped him. The arm around his waist jerked him again, and Yoochun ended up on his back, legs in the air, Junsu hovering over him.

“Don’t care,” Junsu said and he covered his hand in lube.

“Where the …”

“You think I’m going to have you alone for the first time in what feels like forever and not fuck you?” Junsu said, pushing three fingers back into Yoochun .

“Good point,” Yoochun said with a smile.

Junsu captured his lips in a kiss. The hand not practically buried in Yoochun’s ass loosened his belt and unclasped his pants. He fished out his cock, and then yanked his fingers from Yoochun. He covered his cock in lube. The head prodded his hole, but Junsu couldn’t get a good angle, and he growled in frustration.

Yoochun chuckled and pushed him back. “Sit down,” he said. “Take your pants off, so you don’t make a mess on them.”

Junsu frowned, but did as he was told.

Yoochun straddled Junsu’s lap. Junsu’s hands landed on his hips. Yoochun grabbed Junsu’s cock and held it up. Junsu slipped further down the seat, neck bent. As soon as the tip of Junsu’s cock was pressed up against Yoochun’s hole, Junsu thrust up, pushing past the ring of muscle. They both moaned. Yoochun planted his hands on the back of the seat and lifted up, face contorting as his body stretched to let Junsu in.

“Too long,” Junsu gasped. “Too long.”

Yoochun nodded.

“Never again am I going more than a day without fucking you.”

Yoochun laughed. When he was finally fully seated on Junsu’s lap, both of their bodies clenching, he stopped. Their lips met and Junsu’s hips rose, pulling a moan from Yoochun. Yoochun wrapped his hand around his cock and started moving, up and down, riding Junsu’s cock, fast and quick, because god, he wanted to feel it all the way down to his toes. Junsu’s hands rubbed up and down his stocking-clad thighs and legs.

“Fuck, Yoochun, fuck!” Junsu screamed and his eyes shut. His body shook, and Yoochun stilled. Junsu whimpered, and then grabbed Yoochun’s hips and lifted him up, slamming his hips up, thrusting into him. Yoochun’s second orgasm was whipping through him just as quickly as the first. Their voices joined, cries echoing through the car as they both came. Yoochun pumped his release all over Junsu’s shirt.

“Damn it,” Junsu muttered, breath short. “I loved this shirt.”

“Buy another one, rich boy,” Yoochun said, and they kissed again.

They rearranged, cuddling up on the seat. Junsu hit an intercom button and told Minho to go to his brother’s. A single finger traced circles over the black silk covering Yoochun’s thigh.

“We are going to play tonight,” Junsu said.

Yoochun smiled. “Good. I may or may not have something new to show you.”

Junsu’s cock twitched. “Really?”

“Yep.”

The car stopped, and Minho said they had arrived over the intercom. With a bit of difficulty, they both dressed enough to no longer be obscene. Junsu kissed Yoochun one more time before climbing out of the car. They were in an underground parking garage, and Junsu went straight to the elevator. It dinged open, and once inside, he hit the button for the top floor.

Their fingers laced together, and Junsu leaned into him for a short kiss that lasted until they reached the top. The dinging of the elevator jolted them apart. They smiled at each other and then Junsu led the way out into an opulent lobby. A butler bowed and opened the main door for him.

If Yoochun though Junsu’s master suite was amazing, it was nothing compared to this one. All the furniture was black, the carpet cream. Red and white pillows were thrown all over. The entire wall was windows.

“SuSu!”

A very happy Yunho was suddenly in Junsu’s arms, kissing his cheek and neck. All he wore was a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

Junsu laughed. “Yunho! Stop!”

Yunho did and bit his lip and looked away. “Sorry, SuSu.”

Junsu touched his cheek and smiled. “You must have missed me.”

Yunho nodded and then his eyes met Yoochun’s and he blushed and looked away. “Hi, Yoochun-shi.”

“Hey, Yunho.”

“Where’s Junho?” Junsu asked.

“Taking a shower,” Yunho said with a bit of a pout. “He said I couldn’t help him.”

“Why?”

“He says I’m too distracting in the shower.”

Junsu laughed. “Yes, darling, you are incredibly distracting. Yoochun and I are going to go into my room for a moment and change clothes. Will you go tell my brother I’m here?”

“Okay,” he said and walked across the room.

“He looks better,” Yoochun said as soon as Junsu turned and led them the opposite way.

Junsu nodded. “It’s because Junho knows how to take care of him. I should have never given him to Jaejoong, even if it was just for a few weeks.”

The room Junsu led him to was a bit larger than the one Yoochun had lived in at Junsu’s penthouse. The bed and décor were soft browns and blues. Yoochun liked it.

“Bathroom is through there if you want to rinse off.”

Yoochun smirked. “I like having your come dripping out of my ass.”

Junsu shivered and shoved him. “Go clean up.”

Yoochun laughed and went to the bathroom. He had to pull the stockings off, they were ruined now with come and lube all over them.

When Yoochun came out of the bathroom, he said, “We’re even. I ruined your favorite shirt, and you ruined my favorite pair of stockings.”

Junsu smiled. “Get dressed before I jump you,” he said and left the room quickly.

Yoochun pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a tight orange t-shirt. He felt … weird, not having anything feminine on. To make up for it, he pulled his hair back into a short ponytail.

Junsu was waiting for him in the hallway. He held out his hand and led the way back to the main room.

Junho sat on the couch, Yunho straddling his lap. Junho’s hands gripped his ass and they were kissing.

Junsu cleared his throat. Junho flipped him off and with an arm firmly around Yunho’s back, laid him down on the couch, their lips stayed together. Junho’s hand massaged the bulge in Yunho’s boxers.

Junsu sighed in annoyance and bent forward to grab some papers on the coffee table. He ran fingers through Yoochun’s hair as he read the contracts.

“Half?” Junsu said in surprise.

Junho broke away from Yunho’s lips long enough to say, “Yes. It’s your business. You started it. It’s not fair for me to have more than that.”

“But this makes it ours.”

“I know that, dork. But am I seventy percent of our twinship and you’re only thirty? No. It takes two people to make twins.”

“Father isn’t going to like this at all.”

“Father can kiss my ass. He said he wasn’t going to get involved. This is what I want. Either sign it, and be happy that I’m trying to be fair, or be a little bitch about it.”

Junsu sighed. “Fine. Whatever. But you have to take the heat for it.”

Junho smiled and then went back to Yunho’s mouth.

Yoochun tried to concentrate on Junsu, but watching Yunho’s body being pleasured was distracting.

“What’s this?” Junsu asked.

Junho reluctantly broke away from Yunho again and glared. “What’s what?”

“This hiring and firing thing?”

“Look, bro,” Junho said and sat up. One hand continued massaging Yunho’s cock and the other twisted his nipple. Yunho’s body twisted in pleasure, but not a single sound escaped his lips. “I’m doing this because Father is making me, not because I want to. As far as I’m concerned, you’re in charge, and I’m the silent party. I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“But, bro—”

“Junsu, you’re opening a strip club. I just want to see the shows.” He smirked and then leaned down to Yunho, kissing him again.

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “Ho …”

Junho moaned to show he was listening.

“Yunho should do it.”

“Do what?” Junho asked between kisses.

“Strip, at the club.”

Junho finally broke away, eyebrows raised in interest. “What?”

“We’ve been trying to find something for him, something that he’d want to do to get out of here, and earn some money.”

“Genius brother, fantastically genius. Yunho?”

“Yeah, HoHo?”

“You want to be a stripper?”

“I am for you, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but SuSu is opening a strip club and you can work there if you want.”

Yunho frowned.

Junsu rose from the couch and kneeled next to Yunho. He ran his hands through Yunho’s hair. “We’re not trying to get rid of you, baby. We love you. But we want you to work and be happy and have money of your own to spend.”

“But I am happy,” Yunho said, “and you give me everything I need.”

“Just order him to do it,” Junho said.

Junsu shook his head. “No. You’re an amazing stripper, Yunho. You’ll make lots of money. And a lot of men will come and watch you. Remember at Jaejoong’s birthday last year, how much fun you had?”

“Yeah, but …” Yunho frowned.

“Just think about it,” Junsu said. “It will make us both happy if you do it, but we only want you to do it if you want to do it.”

Yunho bit his lower lip and Junsu leaned forward and kissed him. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, SuSu.”

“The club won’t be open for a month, so think about it, okay?”

Yunho nodded.

“Can I kiss him now?” Junho asked and shoved Junsu away. “Go back to your own toy.”

“Junho,” Junsu said, voice warning.

Junho rolled his eyes and smiled at Yoochun. “Sorry, Chunnie, but really.”

Yoochun grinned back. “It’s okay. I like it when he plays with me.”

Junho laughed. Junsu grumbled but stood up and came back to Yoochun on the couch. He sat down and read through the rest of the papers. Yoochun watched Junho and Yunho together, his cock hardening as Junho teased Yunho’s skin with fingers and tongue.

“So what are we calling this club?”

Junho sighed. “Um, get the hell out of my house. That sounds like a good name.”

“Fuck off. I told you I was coming over to do this today.”

“Whatever,” Junho said. “We’re meeting with lawyers tomorrow. Whatever you want to change, change it and I’ll sign it. Now get the fuck out.”

Junsu sighed. “God, sometimes I hate you, you horny asshole. You probably fucked Yunho an hour ago.”

Yunho giggled.

Junsu stood up, and took the papers with him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Junho. Bring Yunho with you.”

Junho waved him away with a finger in the air.

Junsu chuckled and turned to Yoochun. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

After lunch, Junsu drove Yoochun home. He kissed the back of Yoochun’s hand and said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Yoochun sighed.

“Hey. It’s within the rules,” Junsu said. “At eight oh clock, go to your roof. Dress nicely.”

Yoochun smirked.

Junsu clarified. “Dress in a suit. You can save your surprise for me for later.”

“Okay.”

Junsu leaned over the console and kissed him. “Damn responsibilities. I want to drag you upstairs and peel that t-shirt off you.”

“Anticipation,” Yoochun said.

“It sucks.”

Yoochun laughed. Their kiss extended into minutes, and didn’t stop until Yoochun pried Junsu’s hands off his cheeks.

“Go,” he whispered, and pecked Junsu’s lips. “It’s only a few hours.”

“A few hours without you is a lifetime,” Junsu replied.

“You’re so corny.”

Junsu kissed him again. “I’m so in love.”

Yoochun fought the blush that crept up his cheeks. He bit his lip and looked away. Junsu had fallen into the habit of randomly telling Yoochun he loved him. But Yoochun still wasn’t sure about his own feelings. He’d never been in love, and he’d never thought that he’d fall in love with another man or someone like Junsu.

Junsu rubbed the pad of his thumb on Yoochun’s cheek. “I do love you, Chunnie,” he whispered.

Yoochun caught the thumb between his lips for a moment. “I know,” he whispered.

Junsu smiled in defeat. Yoochun knew that Junsu would never force him or try to make him feel like he had to love him.

They kissed again, but Yoochun kept it to a soft press of lips before pulling away.

“I’ll call you later,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun nodded and climbed out of the car. He turned and waved just before entering his apartment building. Junsu honked in farewell. Yoochun sighed. He climbed the stairs of his apartment with heavy feet. He had to figure this out, deal with his emotions. When he was with Junsu, it felt so easy to say I love you. When he wasn’t with Junsu, he wasn’t so sure.

Junsu had hurt him, made him feel used and broken. A little voice reminded Yoochun that things were different now, but were they really? It been almost two months, only two months, and there was still pain in Yoochun’s heart when he thought of Junsu.

Yoochun stood in the middle of his living room.

Everything in it was from Junsu. Everything he owned except Survivor, his dolphin plushie that sat on his dresser, had been bought and given to him by Junsu.

Who was he, really? Without Junsu?

He thought of who he had been before. And yes, he’d been poor, barely surviving, barely eating, barely living. No, he hadn’t been happy, but he had been himself.

He trailed his fingers over the keys of his piano. Or was it Junsu’s piano?

His eyes traveled around the room, and Junsu was everywhere. But where was he?

Part of him knew that if Junsu had been there, he wouldn’t be having these thoughts. But to Yoochun, it seemed more important for him to not have these thoughts when he was alone. Instead of questioning Junsu’s motives, shouldn’t he have been missing him? Shouldn’t Yoochun be excited to see him? Excited for his surprise?

Confusion ran through him.

He went to his bedroom. His hands peeled off the borrowed clothes. He went naked into the closet. So much of Junsu in the styles and the cuts and brand names.

Yoochun picked out a pair of jeans he had bought a few days before. They’d cost him twenty dollars. He put on a yellow t-shirt that had a piano on the front and black writing that said, _play me_. It’d cost him six dollars on sale. He didn’t have his own jacket, so he picked a hoody that hadn’t been more than a hundred dollars. He zipped it up. Keys, phone, some cash in the pocket. Again, he wore the cheapest pair of shoes he had.

He grabbed Survivor from the dresser and hugged him close. He’d been thrown in the washer, and then the drying. Yoochun had stared, wide eyed and scared until his mom pulled the plushie out. And Yoochun had renamed him Survivor. Yoochun couldn't remember what he'd first called him.

With the toy firmly in his hand, he left the apartment.

At first he had no idea what to do, so he walked, thinking, trying to think, trying not to think. He did cry, because he wanted to love Junsu, but he was too close to Junsu, and Junsu was too engrained in everything he did. Every aspect of his life was controlled by Junsu, even if Junsu hadn’t meant to do it. He had an apartment and a job, both provided for by Junsu.

By the time he’d found his way into familiar alleys of the city, Yoochun came to the conclusion that he still felt like a whore.

His phone vibrated. Again, bought for by Junsu. Paid for by Junsu. He took it out of his pocket.

_thinking of you_

Yoochun smiled, but didn’t reply. His feet settled easily into the route through his old neighborhood. Friends and the ajummah down the road said hello, and he stopped to talk to a few who thought he had died.

When he was asked where he was living, Yoochun was vague, because how did you tell these people who used to admire you that you had a sugar daddy and couldn’t provide for yourself anymore?

Yoochun bought a pack of cigarettes from the Crazy Guy who owned the Little Hut. He was shocked to see Yoochun, but happy and for the first time, Yoochun found out that the crazy guy’s name was JungSoo. He promised he would be back and he wouldn’t disappear again.

Yoochun felt at home here. He smoked cigarettes. He wasn’t surprised when he found himself outside of the local instrument store. Lee HyunJoong always let him in to play the piano.

He checked his phone. It was already seven.

Like a coward, he sent a text to Junsu instead of calling.

**I won’t be there tonight.**

Two seconds later, the phone rang. Yoochun ignored the call, and sent another text.

**please understand, please**

_??? Chunnie, what’s wrong_

Yoochun swallowed tears. **please, i can’t … let me think.**

_anything you need, anything, but Yoochun, answer the phone please, talk to me_

**I can’t … not right now. I’m so sorry**

Yoochun turned the phone off. He wiped a few tears, took a deep breath and entered the shop.

“Annyeon—Yoochun! Yoochun-ah? Yoochun! Chunnie!”

A moment later, he had his arms full of eleven-year-old Minji, HyunJoong’s daughter. She kissed his cheek and then shouted, “Papa! Papa! Yoochun is here!”

Yoochun hugged her tightly. “Ooh, Ji-ah, I’ve missed you.”

“Where did you go? Someone said you died.”

Yoochun smiled, and crouched down to her level. “I moved into a friend’s house, but it’s been hard, and I haven’t had time to come and tell everyone.”

“Yoochun-shi,” Hyunjoong said.

Yoochun stood and shook his hand. Hyunjoong took in his appearance with a glance. “Minji, go back to cleaning.”

“Ah, but Papa-“

“Go.”

Minji scuffed her slipper on the floor and with a pout huffed off.

“It’s good to see you,” he said.

Yoochun nodded. “You, too. Do you mind if I play?”

“I was about to close the store for the night.”

“Just a few minutes.”

“Of course.”

Hyunjoong left him on his own. Yoochun moved to an upright piano. Non-electric, with a price tag of $500 on it. Yoochun had wanted one so badly, but every time he started saving for it, a crisis would hit.

He sat on the bench, put his feet on the pedals and his fingers on the keys. He played, he didn’t know what, but he played over and over and around and notes swam through him and over his emotions. He knew that he cried. What felt like moments later, someone sat beside him. He jerked alert, noting the darkness only lit by a lamp bright enough for him to see the keys.

Jaelin, Hyunjoong’s wife. She gave him a cup of tea.

Yoochun had to swallow before he could say thank you.

“What’s wrong, Yoochun-ah?” she whispered.

He shook his head. “Noona, how do I know if I’m in love?”

Jaelin smiled. “Based on how you just lost yourself in music and cried, I’d say you are.”

“But … but it’s complicated.”

“Why?”

“He …” Yoochun shut his mouth and looked away.

Jaelin pursed her lips. “I’m not going to approve of that, young man, but go on.”

“He … he’s given me everything that I could possibly want. He’s bought me everything I need, but at what price? I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

She said nothing for a moment. “He’s rich?”

Yoochun nodded. “Incredibly, extremely, filthy rich. He bought me a Clavinova.”

She gasped.

“I know. He just said, oh hey, I bought you a piano. And … and I love it, and I can compose on it, and … but I don’t want to go back to it. To any of it.”

“Not to him.”

A tear slipped down Yoochun’s cheek. “Going back to him means going back to the rest of it.”

“Do you need a place to stay?” she asked. “Minji would happily give up her bed.”

Yoochun shook his head. “No. I have enough for a hotel. I—”

“Nonsense. You’re staying here. Come on.” She tugged on Yoochun’s arm.

“Noona.”

She smiled. “Fine. Stay and play, but you are going to come up for dinner and you are going to stay the night.”

Yoochun met her eyes. “Thank you, noona.”

Yoochun turned the phone on the next morning. There were a few voicemails from Junsu, a few texts. Some pleading to at least say he was okay. But Yoochun couldn’t even reply to those.

He drank lukewarm, dull coffee, and ate rice and eggs seasoned with pepper for breakfast. He walked Minji to school, and met all of her friends.

On his was back to the shop, he saw SeoHee. Their eyes met.

SeoHee looked dull, lifeless, half the woman she used to be. They both walked forward and stopped and stared and then she said, “I came back but you left.”

“I had no reason to stay,” Yoochun replied.

She swallowed. “You … you look really good.”

“You don’t.”

She bit her lip. “I … I shouldn’t have left.”

Yoochun tried to be angry. He tried to remember all the anger he’d felt when she had abandoned him. He’d been raped for this woman, for her life.

“I miss you,” she said.

Yoochun shook his head. “I don’t miss you.”

She looked flabbergasted.

“I went to work for Kim Junsu in your place because he threatened to kill you,” Yoochun said. “He stole my dignity, and my pride.”

“Chunnie, I—”

Yoochun sighed. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry. Here.” He gave her some of the cash he had. “You look like you need it more than I do.”

He pushed past her.

“Chunnie!”

He kept walking, head lowered. He went back to the Lee’s, but took a round about way to make sure that SeoHee hadn’t followed him. They’d been great friends, and now she looked like a drug addict. She was probably selling herself again.

Was Yoochun any different? Wasn’t he still selling himself to Junsu?

He was quiet during lunch, and then when Jaelin asked, he told them he had a job as a bartender, and that he wouldn’t be off until late and that he’d crash with one of his co-workers.

Jaelin hugged him. “Come back tomorrow, so I know you’re alright.”

Yoochun nodded. He left Survivor on MinJi’s bed, and then started walking. By the time he arrived at _Intoxication_ , he’d made his decision.

He went through the back halls of the club, and knocked on Jiyong’s door.

“Come in.”

Yoochun opened the door.

“God, Yoochun, where the hell have you been?” Jiyong said, arms crossed. He huffed, breath blowing his blond hair off his face.

“Around,” Yoochun said with a wince.

“Junsu has called me four times already today. He called seven times last night. He says you left.”

Yoochun opened his mouth, and then shut it. After a moment, he said, “I can’t work here anymore.”

Jiyong nodded. “Okay.”

“But I need a job.”

He sighed. He wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and said, “Here. Go there. Ask for Taeyang and give him that. He’ll hire you.”

“Thanks.”

“And I guess this is when you ask me not to tell Junsu?”

“Yeah.”

“I have to tell him you quit.”

Yoochun nodded.

The door burst open. “What?” Heechul demanded. “You’re quitting?”

Yoochun stood up. “Yeah. Sorry. I … I have to.”

Heechul pouted and crossed his arms. “You can’t quit. I love you.”

“I love you,” Yoochun said and kissed his cheek. “But I can’t work here anymore.”

Heechul scoffed. “Which means you did something utterly stupid like break up with Junsu. God damn you. He’s rich and attractive and rich, and-and … and rich.”

Yoochun smiled. “Yeah. He is.”

“But where are you going to go? What are you going to do?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’ll do it myself. Give this to him.” He set the phone on the desk, bowed to both of them and left the office.


	5. Empty Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a rape scene.

Yoochun dragged himself up the two flights of stairs to his tiny apartment. He barely managed to get the key to turn in the lock. He tripped over his feet and fell into his bed. Sleep claimed him in moments. His stomach trying to eat itself woke him only a couple hours later. He shut his eyes against the light streaming in through the window. He curled on his side, clutching Survivor to his chest.

And then his alarm went off.

He sighed and forced himself up, lighting a cigarette before he really had his eyes open. He reheated some of the rice and kimchi he’d made last night.

His phone vibrated on the floor.

**I’m coming over**

As Yoochun typed in a negation, his door opened and Heechul popped his head in.

“Before you bitch,” he said and held out a cup of coffee.

Yoochun sighed. “Thanks, Chullie.” He took the cup and swallowed a mouthful of steaming liquid.

“I’m thinking of dying my hair black,” he said.

Yoochun grinned. “Last time you did that, you got pissed off and chopped it all off in retaliation for it not looking good.”

“I know.” Heechul made a face.

“I like the red. It suits you.”

“Do you have to work this morning?”

Yoochun shook his head. “No. Unless I’m called in. But I have a shift tonight at Big Bang.”

Heechul snorted. “I swear Taeyang is overcompensating for something because of that name.”

Yoochun grinned. “No, he’s not.”

Heechul’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Don’t freak out. The guy tries to hit on me every single night I work. He called me into his office two nights ago and he was naked, and Heechul, he’s got a cock that could subdue you.”

Heechul gave him a look and then snorted again and flipped his hair. “Like that is even remotely possible. You should take it. How long has it been since you last had sex? Two months?”

Yoochun turned away from him, pain lacing through his heart.

“Sorry,” Heechul whispered, and put his arm around Yoochun’s waist. He kissed Yoochun’s neck and said, “Come on. Go shower. You smell like smoke and booze. And then, when you get out, you can take me out on the town and show me a good time.”

Yoochun smiled, turned his head enough to kiss the corner of Heechul’s mouth, and then broke away from him.

A few hours later, Heechul whined, “I’m hungry.”

“So? Buy us lunch.”

“You buy us lunch.”

“I’m poor.”

“So am I!”

Yoochun smiled and as they passed a little boutique, Yoochun stopped. He’d been in there a couple of times, but everything was too expensive for him to buy.

“Tell you what, if you can walk around in high heels for longer than me, then I’ll buy lunch. Otherwise, you’re buying.”

Heechul smirked. “What kind of a bet is that?”

“One, I’m going to win,” Yoochun said and opened the door.

He said hello to the woman, and after explaining about the bet, they had identical pairs of three inch, red pumps on the floor. Heechul made a face.

Yoochun pulled off his shoes and slipped the shoes onto his feet. Heechul shook his head and said, “Never mind. I’ll buy lunch.”

Yoochun stood up. It’d been a while since he’d worn heels, but after a shaky step, his legs remembered how to move in them and he paraded across the floor. After a few steps, he kicked up a heel, spun in a circle with a laugh and then walked back to Heechul.

Heechul was looking at him in utter amazement. “God, and people call me gay. Want to explain why you can walk around in heels like a girl?”

Yoochun smiled, and he whispered, “Junsu had a fetish.”

“Ah,” Heechul said.

They thanked the woman at the counter, and Yoochun left the store, wishing he could splurge thirty dollars on the cream and brown scarf that caught his eye. Heechul bought them lunch at a nearby ramen shop. They walked to the park and Yoochun bought them cheap coffee from a vending machine. They sat on the bench, shivering a bit when the wind blew.

“So now comes the talk that you don’t want to have,” Heechul said.

Yoochun smiled. “I know.”

“So?”

Yoochun shrugged. “So what?”

“You left to find yourself, have you found yourself?”

“Yes.”

“What does that mean?”

Yoochun leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. “It wasn’t just that, Heechul and you know it. Don’t give me the soul mate talk about how everyone is always looking for that one person. Yes, I liked Junsu. Loved him, even, but I … I had to get away from him.”

“I know.”

“My money is my own. My clothes are my own. My jobs are my own. My apartment is my own.”

“Your cock is your own. Seriously, you need to get laid.”

Yoochun scoffed.

Heechul put his hand on Yoochun’s back and played with his hair as it blew in the wind. “You need to see him.”

“Why?”

“Because yes, all of that is your own. But you’re still not your own because you’re hanging onto him. If you see him, talk to him, maybe you can let him go.”

Yoochun sighed. “Or I’ll cling onto him more.”

“Chunnie baby, if you manage to cling onto him more than you already are, then that means you love him. Come on. You’re going to play the piano for me before I let you rest up for your night shift.”

+++++

The minute Yoochun stepped into the hallway of his apartment building, he knew something was wrong. It was always dark at three in the morning when he got home, and he couldn’t see, but even in the dark, he felt that something was wrong.

A couple of steps closer showed that his door was open.

 _Fuck this_.

He turned around and headed away, but after only two steps, a hand snagged the back of his jacket. Yoochun swung out, fist landing against solid muscles. His breath left him in a whoosh as he was slammed against the wall.

Lips pressed against his and he bit down on them with a scream. A firm hand covered his mouth, and despite how much he struggled, his attacker was just too strong. He was dragged into his apartment, thrown on the floor and kicked in the ribs. He shut his eyes and curled in on himself as another kick landed on his arm. He covered his head, protecting his neck.

Laughter.

Laughter he knew.

Rage filled him, but he knew better than to try to do anything else. If Jaejoong was there, four more men waited outside somewhere, backing him up.

“Hi, little whore. I must admit, it took me a lot longer to find you than I was expecting. You really pulled a disappearing act on all of us.”

“Fuck off,” Yoochun snapped.

Jae punched him in the back of the head. His vision went gray. He struggled as much as he could as Jaejoong pulled his pants off. He even managed to kick Jae in the stomach, before his fist landed hard against Yoochun’s face.

Jae pinned him on his stomach, an elbow jammed into the middle of his back while he tied Yoochun’s arms. There was no prep, and Yoochun wasn’t that surprised. He screamed once and then Jae shoved a shirt in his mouth and tied it around his face, almost cutting off his breathing. He didn’t have enough breath to scream.

Pain laced through his whole body as Jaejoong raped him, lifting his hips, sliding into his body with the help of his torn body.

Yoochun drifted in and out of consciousness. A final thought through his head was Junsu’s voice saying, “It could have been worse,” and Yoochun finally understood that yes, indeed. It could definitely be worse.

He woke up to water on his face and a hand slapping his cheeks.

“Come on, baby, wake up. Wake up for me. Come on.”

Yoochun groaned.

“Good, good. Yoochun? Can you hear me?”

Yoochun tried to say Heechul’s name but he coughed. A cup pressed against his mouth and he took a much needed swallow of water.

“Who did this to you, baby? Who? Tell me who and I’ll kill them, I will.”

Yoochun again tried to talk, but he couldn’t. His head was pounding.

“Fuck, Yoochun.”

Arms wrapped around him tightly and he did his best to return the hug. He realized that he couldn’t see because his eyes were practically swollen shut. Every part of his body ached.

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Heechul whispered. “I’ll be right back.”

Heechul’s warmth left and Yoochun whimpered, reaching for him even as his arms ached. A moment later, blurry naked Heechul came into his line of sight. He sighed, and said, “This is going to hurt,” and hooked his arms under Yoochun’s armpits and hauled him to his feet.

Yoochun cried out, collapsing into him, as pain lashed up his ass and stomach, through his head. Everything swam and he pushed away from Heechul, fell to his knees and threw up.

“Fuck. You probably have a concussion.”

Yoochun didn’t care. He curled in a ball and cried.

“Baby, come on. Come on. You’ll feel better if you’re clean.”

Body shaking, Yoochun allowed Heechul to pick him up. In the bathroom, things swam again, but this time he threw up in the toilet. Heechul held him close in the shower, running a wash cloth over his body, whispering soothing words at him.

Yoochun flinched when Heechul cleaned out his body.

“Who did this?” Heechul asked.

Yoochun tried to meet his eyes. “Jaejoong,” he gasped.

Heechul inhaled sharply. “That fucker. You can’t stay here. Not alone.”

“Where can I go?” Yoochun asked. “Your house? He knows where you live.”

Heechul sighed. “Can you sleep at the club until you find someplace else to go?”

“I … I think so.”

Heechul finished cleaning him up. Yoochun only had a couple of small bandages, so one of his shirts was ripped to pieces to wrap around the cuts on his arms and thighs. Carefully, Heechul led him back to the main room. Yoochun stopped and stared. Tears dripped down his face.

Survivor was in pieces.

Yoochun fell to the bed, gathered the fluff and torn purple fabric against his chest and cried.

When he woke up, he was not in his bed.

Jaelin sat next to him, running a towel over his forehead.

Yoochun coughed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he said.

She grinned. “Heechul said he didn’t know who else to call. I’m glad he called us.”

Yoochun tried to sit up. “He’ll hurt you,” he said, voice panicked.

“No, he won’t. The entire neighborhood knows about this. Hyunjoong already has a contingent of people watching our house. Don’t worry about us. Here. Eat.” She held out a bowl and helped Yoochun eat a few mouthfuls of soup.

The world swam again.

“You have a concussion,” she said. “Try not to move. Heechul already called your bosses and they know that you were attacked. And.” She reached on the floor. “Minji says you can sleep with Starlette if you need to.” She put a bright pink cat on Yoochun’s chest. He put his hand around it, and a new set of tears fell down his cheeks. Jaelin hugged him and held him and rocked him until he cried himself into an exhausted sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was dark. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, mind surprisingly blank.

Starlette provided a small comfort.

Someone had fallen asleep on the floor, head on the bed, and after a moment of letting his eyes adjust to the dark, Yoochun realized it was Heechul. He reached out and touched Heechul’s arm. His eyes flew open in a panic, and then after a moment of wildly looking around, he settled his gaze on Yoochun.

“Hey. You awake?”

“Yeah.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Lay down with me?”

Heechul bit his lower lip and then crawled into bed. Yoochun curled up against his chest.

“Jaejoong knows where you are, but he doesn’t care. He told me that all he wanted was one time with you.”

“Why is that not comforting?”

Heechul chuckled. “He’s a bastard. He did it to prove a point. And he said he would have found a time to rape you if you had stayed with Junsu, too.”

“Fabulous.”

Heechul tightened his hold on him.

Yoochun sighed. “Thank you, Heechul. You’re an awesome friend.”

“I’m the best friend. Like ever.”

“Yeah. You are.”

“You know how good of a friend I am? I almost lost my job last night.”

“Why?”

“Because Jaejoong had bragged to Junsu what he did to you, and Junsu found out that I knew where you were and he threatened to fire me unless I told him where you were, but I kept my mouth shut, and Jiyong had to calm him down.”

Yoochun stiffened.

“I didn’t tell him, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Jaejoong is missing his testicles the next time I see him. Junsu was beyond furious. He’s still worried about you. He’s actually a fucking asshole without you. God, and then he found out from Jiyong that we were best friends and he threatened to rip up my Prada bag. My Prada bag, my baby. Can you imagine?”

Yoochun smiled. “The things we do for best friends, huh?”

“Yeah. But, he did manage to pin me to the bar and took my phone out of my pocket, but I don’t know if he found your number before Jiyong snatched it away.”

“That’s okay,” Yoochun said.

Yoochun slept off and on for the rest of the night. When Jaelin came to wake them in the morning, she seemed upset to find them in the same bed, but Heechul waved away her concern, kissed her cheek and with a farewell and a promise to return, he flounced out of the house.

“I think he might be insane,” Jaelin said.

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. He is.”

Jaelin smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.”

“Well, I have something that will make you even better.” She moved her hands and pulled out a bundle of purple fabric. She tossed it on the bed. Yoochun reached for it reluctantly.

“Not the same,” Jaelin said, “but it was the best we could do.”

Yoochun stared at the now lopsided eyes of Survivor. There were obvious seams and bare spots on his body, and his flippers were crooked, but it was his Survivor. Yoochun held it tightly against his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered, as more tears dripped down his face. “Thank you.”

It was a lot easier to sleep after that.

+++++

It took Yoochun a week to feel good enough to get out of bed, and another week to go back to work. He was jumpy at night, and no longer walked home by himself. Hyunjoong gave him enough money for a cab ride on some nights, but most of the time, he just slept at the club.

At the end of the month, he moved out of his little apartment, and into a different one, closer to Hyunjoong’s. He continued. He hung out with Heechul too much. He drank too much coffee. He smoked too many cigarettes. He stayed up too late playing the piano.

He survived.

+++++

“You have to come,” Heechul said, tugging on his arm.

“No.”

“But you have to.”

“Why?’

“Because I’m going and you don’t want me to go by myself to a bar full of attractive men that want something beautiful.”

Yoochun smiled.

“Come on. Please.”

“What we do for best friends?”

“Damn straight. Now get dressed. I know you have different clothes than that.”

Yoochun sighed and did as he was told. He took a quick shower and dressed in his only pair of black slacks. He had a nice, deep red button down that was next.

Heechul whistled at him when he came out of the bathroom all dressed up. He had his long hair tied back. “Sexy. I may be worried about those attractive men wanting you tonight.”

“With you by my side, they won’t even notice me.”

“Well, that’s true.”

Yoochun laughed. “Let’s go.”

Heechul paid for the cab ride, because if he hadn’t, Yoochun would have stayed home and Heechul knew that. Yoochun took a deep breath as the cab pulled up to the curb in front of _Survivor_. It was the newest club in the Kim Double J franchise.

The only reason why Yoochun came was because Yunho was dancing.

“You are going to be amazed, Chunnie, baby,” Heechul said as they were waved in by security after showing their IDs. The people waiting in line grumbled. “Yunho is an amazing dancer.”

Heechul led him to the bar. He called the bartender by name and signaled for two shots.

“Seungri, this is Yoochun,” Heechul said as the other put the shots on the bar.

“Hey,” Seungri said. “It’s good to meet you. Heechul talks about you all the time.”

“You, too,” Yoochun said.

Heechul made an impatient noise and lifted his glass. “A shot to .. what, Chunnie?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Best friends and a bar full of attractive men?”

Heechul grinned. “I love the way you think.” They clinked their glasses and downed the shots. Seungri replaced them immediately.

Through the night, lots of men approached Heechul. He laughed and flirted with them all. He never forgot any of their names. He left Yoochun a few times to go dance with the more attractive ones. Neither of them had to buy another drink that night.

It was during one of Heechul’s trips to the dance floor that Yoochun saw Junsu.

He was standing on an upper balcony, across the club. He wore a black suit, and his hair was a shade of brown that wasn’t quite orange. His arms were crossed, face cold and blank, and Yoochun was reminded of the first time he’d met Junsu. He surveyed the club with an uninterested air, but his eyes saw every detail, every problem. He spoke into a small headset a few times.

And then their eyes met.

Yoochun was paralyzed under that stare. He wanted to look away, but after a moment, the bastard look left Junsu’s eyes, replaced with uncertainty. He bit his lower lip, and Yoochun felt himself smile. Junsu’s mouth opened, his hands gripped the railing, and then he grabbed the headset, snapped something into it and turned away.

Yoochun frowned, heart aching.

He wondered if Junsu would come and talk to him. He refused offers to dance, not willing to get up from the one place that Junsu knew he would be.

The lights dimmed about a half hour later.

A voice announced the entertainment and Heechul was next to him again, grinning.

A spotlight hit the stage and the cheers were insanely loud when Yunho stepped into the light. Music started and Yunho danced. Yoochun was hard about ten seconds in. Fuck, Yunho could move his body. His hips undulated, his arms wove and circled his body, his feet never lost the beat and clothes flew off him. He was in bright blue suit, and by the time half the song was over, he was in a bright blue thong and a matching vest.

Yunho played with the crowd through smiles and facial expressions. The dance was sexy, but it was fun, too, and Yunho’s smile widened whenever the audience laughed. When the thong was finally removed, Yunho had his back to the crowd, perfect muscled body on display. He looked over his shoulder, smirked and walked off the stage without turning around to show off his cock.

Everyone cheered and whistled, including Heechul.

“Now, tell me that was not worth it.”

Yoochun smiled. “Yeah. It was worth it.”

Heechul tugged on his arm. “Come on. Let’s go backstage and say hi.”

Yoochun stiffened.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “I always go say hi to Yunho after his show. Come on.”

Breath short, Yoochun allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and down the back hallways of the club. At a door, Heechul knocked. It opened after a moment.

“HeeHee!” Yunho shouted and picked him up and spun him in a circle. He was wearing a robe.

Heechul laughed and kissed Yunho’s lips. “You were fantastic.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Amazing. Everyone loved you. Look who came with me today.”

Yunho turned and his eyes went wide. “Yoochun!” And Yoochun was picked up and swung in a circle. Yoochun hugged him.

“Hey, Yunho.”

“Was I good? Did you like it?”

“Yes. You were fantastic. I loved it.”

“Let him breath, Yunho,” another voice said. A voice that Yoochun had missed hearing.

“Sorry, SuSu,” Yunho said and released Yoochun.

Yoochun took a deep breath and turned around. Junsu was breathtaking from far away. Up close and Yoochun forgot his own name for a moment.

“Hey,” he whispered, already feeling the well of tears in his eyes.

Junsu swallowed and nodded.

“Hey, Yunho,” Heechul said suddenly. “Come sit over here with me and let me tell you about how awesome you were.”

Yunho giggled, and let himself be moved across the room.

Yoochun stared at Junsu. Junsu stared back.

“How are you?” Yoochun asked, voice cracking.

Junsu shrugged. “Okay, I guess. You?”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. Okay. I guess.” He blinked and felt a tear fall.

Junsu’s face twisted in anguish. He took half a step to Yoochun, and stopped. “Happy?” Junsu asked, whispered.

Yoochun sort of smiled. “No. You?”

Junsu shook his head.

Yoochun reached his hand out. Junsu whimpered, clasped it like a life line and then buried his face into Yoochun’s chest, body shaking. Yoochun heard a door click shut, and they were alone.

“You just left me. You left, and why did you just leave? You didn’t even say goodbye and you didn’t explain and you just fucking left, you fucking bastard.”

Yoochun tried to apologize, but he couldn’t find the words. He held Junsu against him and cried into his hair, feeling Junsu’s tears soak through his shirt.

They held each other for a long time, and then Junsu pulled back, away, let him go, so abruptly that Yoochun almost fell over. He wiped at his tears.

Yoochun didn’t know what to say.

“Why, Chunnie?”

“I …” His excuses, the ones he’d been parroting to himself for almost four months sounded paltry and pointless.

“I loved you,” Junsu said.

_Past tense._

“I know.”

Junsu gasped out a whimper. “Go away. Please. Please just go away.”

Yoochun swallowed. He wanted to say something, but what could he say? He turned around and with his hand on the doorknob, Junsu said, “Don’t come back.”

“I won’t,” Yoochun promised, and left the room. He got lost in the hallways, but a bartender showed him the way back to the main floor. He went to the bar and downed a few more shots. He didn’t know where Heechul was, he didn’t care where Heechul was.

Someone asked him to dance and he danced. Someone asked him to go outside, and he did, drunk brain rolling as he was slammed into a wall and kissed, kissed in a cab ride, kissed on a bed and fucked and touched and twisted and warped. It was Junsu’s name on his lips as he came, though he was too drunk to say anything coherent, but it was Junsu, Junsu, Junsu, a mantra that lulled him to sleep, and a mantra that pounded in his brain and awakened him the next morning in a seedy hotel room, alone, dirty, sticky, sore.

He moaned, rolled over and his mouth filled with saliva, his stomach twisted. He leaned over the bed, barely grabbing a trash can to throw up in. He wanted a shower, but decided he’d rather shower at his own place. He staggered out of the room, stumbled into a cab and sequestered himself in his apartment.

He called in sick to work for three days before Heechul came pounding on his door.

Yoochun ignored him, but forgot that Heechul had a key, just in case. Yoochun turned his back to the door, cuddling Survivor close to him

Heechul sighed in the doorway. “You’re both being ridiculous,” he said. His hand slammed on Yoochun’s dresser. Yoochun jumped and looked over his shoulder.

“His phone number,” Heechul said. “Call him.”

And then Heechul turned around and left, slamming the bedroom door and the front door.

Yoochun climbed out of bed a few hours later and picked up the paper on his dresser. He crumpled it up, but couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. He let it fall. It bounced a couple times, and tumbled to the floor. Yoochun sighed and leaned down and picked it up. He flattened it out and put it back on the dresser.

He left it there and took a much needed shower.

Again, he found himself wandering the alleys around his apartment. He was comfortable here, content. Happy? Was he happy?

Yes, he decided, if happiness felt like there was constantly something missing in your life.

Yoochun sighed. Junsu was missing, and it wasn’t just that SOMEONE was missing. It was Junsu. If it had just been someone, then he’d be dating, going out, acting more like Heechul. But he didn’t want to do that when he already felt like his heart belonged somewhere else.

He stopped at the Lee’s for a few hours and played the piano for Minji and her friends. When Jaelin mentioned that he looked pale, he made the mistake of saying he hadn’t been eating enough and he was removed from the piano and herded upstairs for some rice and ddokbokki. A few questions and Yoochun spilled out the story of seeing Junsu at the club.

Jaelin nodded and said, “Yep. You’re in love. Though most people realize it sooner than you have. Sometimes you’re stupid, Yoochun, and I blame the cigarettes.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Most women blame the penis.”

Jaelin laughed, and then covered her mouth for laughing at a dirty joke and slapped Yoochun’s arm. “Get out of here. Call him.”

Yoochun went home. He sat at his table, Survivor gripped in one hand, his phone in the other. The crinkled piece of paper lay between them. He thought of taking the coward’s way out like had last time and then took a deep breath and entered Junsu’s number.

After the second ring, a message picked up announcing that this caller did not accept calls from numbers not approved by the recipient.

Yoochun sighed, and realized he’d have to send a text anyway.

**can we start over?**

A few agonizing minutes later, his phone beeped in reply. _Why?_

**if we do things the right way, maybe it will be different**

_and?_

Yoochun smiled. **and I miss you. meet me tomorrow?**

_where? I have a meeting at 10am_

**the café, by your place. I’ll be there at eight**

_okay_

Yoochun didn’t realize he was crying until a drop landed with a splat on the piece of paper. He saved Junsu’s number into his phone. He doubted he’d sleep, but he went to bed anyway, setting his alarm just in case. He clutched Survivor to him tightly, and for once, let himself smile.


	6. Love Strong

The bells above the door dinged as Yoochun walked into the _Paradise Café_. He hadn’t been there in four months, but the girl behind the counter still recognized him. He smiled and ordered a plain, black coffee. He could see Junsu in the corner of his eye. Yoochun waited until he had his coffee and then turned and walked to where Junsu was sitting across the café.

Yoochun sat his coffee down, smiled and sat across from him. “You must be Kim Junsu,” he said and reached his hand across the table. “Park Yoochun.”

Junsu stared at his hand for a moment, and then the side of is lips quirked in a smile. “Nice to meet you,” he said and shook Yoochun’s hand.

Yoochun’s skin tingled. He smiled and sipped at his coffee.

Junsu looked more or less the same. He wore a blue suit jacket with a cream button down shirt. His hair was shorter than before, and Yoochun decided he liked the color.

For once, Yoochun didn’t feel less than him, even though all he wore were jeans and a sweater. It was nice to be able to sit across from this rich, successful man, and feel proud of himself.

“So how do we do this?” Junsu asked, voice staggering.

Yoochun shrugged and took another sip of coffee. “Normally small talk works between two people who have just met.”

Junsu looked annoyed, but Yoochun knew it was just frustration.

“You don’t know me, Junsu,” Yoochun said.

“And you have to disappear to prove your point?”

“Yes,” Yoochun snapped. He took a deep breath. “You wanted Yunho to do something on his own, be his own man. I needed that, too. I was lost with you, Junsu. Everything I had was yours. Every part of my life was yours.”

Junsu opened his mouth and then shut it. “I’m sorry.”

Yoochun shrugged it away.

“You could have told me instead of disappearing,” Junsu stared at the table top, fingers playing with a packet of sugar. “I … you broke my heart.”

“I know. But I …” Yoochun flipped his bangs out of his face and huffed. It was so hard to explain this.

“I like your hair,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun tugged on the ponytail.

After another moment of silence, Junsu said, “Okay. Small talk. The weather is nice.”

“Yeah, for March it’s pretty warm.”

Junsu scoffed and leaned back. He crossed his arms.

Yoochun smiled. “Well, since you asked, I work in a bookstore, and I bartend four nights a week.”

Junsu shut his eyes and then asked, “And do you enjoy that?”

“Yes. The bookstore isn’t too busy. I read a lot. I compose music.”

Junsu perked up at that. “You still play?”

“I’ll always play.”

“Where?”

“Maybe one day I’ll show you.”

Junsu stared at him. “You’re not going to let me in, are you?”

Yoochun smiled. “Not right away.”

“I’m not going to fucking play games, Yoochun. Tell me what you want. Anything you want.”

Yoochun sighed and stood up. “It’s not that easy, Junsu. I … yes, I’ve missed you. Yes, my life has sucked for four months. I’ve gone hungry and been cold and attacked and lived in three different places, two of which are infested with ants, but they’re my places, that I pay for, and these clothes are mine, that I paid for. I don’t want to play games with you either, but if you want my heart, you have to earn it. You can’t buy it.”

Yoochun turned around and left the café. He half expected Junsu to run after him, but Junsu didn’t and Yoochun hailed a cab and went to Lee Hyunjoong’s shop to takes his frustration out on the piano.

+++++

The next day, Yoochun received a text.

_will you meet me for lunch?_

**I’m at work until 5**

_can I come and see you?_

**yes** Yoochun gave him the address, and then tried to concentrate on the novel he’d been reading.

Junsu showed up a half hour later. He was wearing gray jeans, a blue shirt, brown sport coat. He had two containers of ramen from a store just down the street.

Yoochun smiled when he saw him. “Hey.”

“Hi. I … I brought a peace offering.” He set them on the counter.

Yoochun put his chin in his hand and smiled. “Good. I’m hungry.”

Junsu handed him chopsticks and they ate the ramen in silence. Yoochun left a few times to help a customer find a book.

“I can tell you enjoy working here,” Junsu whispered.

“I do.”

“I … I have to go. When can I see you again?”

Yoochun took a minute to think. “I have a shift at Big Bang tonight, and … well, my weekends are pretty much taken. We can meet on Sunday though.”

Junsu bit his lip.

Sunday was four days away.

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll call you?”

“Yeah.”

Yoochun watched as Junsu left, climbed into the back of a black town car, and drove away. He sighed and went back to work.

+++++

Two nights later, his phone rang. He was playing the piano at the Lee’s.

“Yoboseyo?”

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I … Are you playing the piano?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Let me hear.”

“Okay. I’m going to put it on speaker and put the phone down.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun played for about fifteen minutes, and then his phone beeped. He picked it up.

_beautiful. Talk to me now_

Yoochun continued playing and held the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“You’re really good,” Junsu said.

“Thanks.”

“I … I wanted to talk to you, but yeah … I have to go now. But …”

“You can call me whenever you want, Junsu.”

“O-okay.”

+++++

Saturday afternoon, he asked Yoochun where to meet, and Yoochun gave him a place and a time. They met in the park near Yoochun’s house at two. Yoochun tried to dress nicely, and wore khakis and a collared shirt. The wind blew in hard and cold, a promise of a late winter storm. He wore his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He paid for two cheap cups of coffee from a traveling kiosk, and sat down to wait for Junsu.

He didn’t have to wait long. Junsu strode across the park, trench coat billowing in the wind. He too had a scarf around his neck. Yoochun hollered out to him, and Junsu smiled and jogged to get there a bit faster. He sat down next to Yoochun, and said thanks when Yoochun handed him the coffee.

Junsu made a face after the first sip.

Yoochun laughed. “Don’t insult it. It kept me alive some nights.”

Junsu scoffed, and drank the coffee anyway.

“Let’s walk,” Yoochun said, and stood up. Junsu followed and they walked through the park in silence.

“This is weird,” Junsu said finally.

“Yeah.”

“I’m still mad at you,” Junsu said. “For not even saying goodbye and just leaving me and … god, Yoochun. Just something to let me know you were alive would have been nice. I heard nothing about you until Jaejoong—” Junsu broke off.

Yoochun stared straight ahead as the memories of that night tried to overtake him.

“He’s been grounded, more or less,” Junsu said. “If that makes you feel better. It … I went to his father and told him about you, and about the girl he raped. His father put him under house arrest and froze all of his accounts and …” Junsu swallowed. “He won’t be allowed back in society for another four months.”

“He should be in prison.”

Junsu nodded. “I know.”

Yoochun spared him a glance and Junsu met his eyes, conflicted. Yoochun touched his cheek before he could stop himself. “What?”

Junsu bit his lower lip and looked at the ground. “You’re not the only one he’s raped,” he said so softly that Yoochun barely heard him.

Yoochun’s feet stopped in shock when those words permeated his mind and his memories flew back to the night he had wanted to finger Junsu. His fear made a lot more sense.

Junsu continued walking.

Yoochun jogged to catch up. He took Junsu’s hand from his pocket and laced their fingers together. Junsu looked down at them, and then up at Yoochun.

“How old were you?” Yoochun asked.

“Sixteen.”

“But he’s your cousin.”

“You think that matters to him? He did it again when I was seventeen, and then eighteen, until Junho found out and had a knife out to cut his dick off, but I stopped him and he cut Jaejoong’s navel piercing out instead.”

“Fuck. You should have let him cut his dick off.”

“I know.”

They walked for hours. Junsu talked about his brother, about Yunho, about the four clubs they now ran. Yoochun talked about his jobs and about Heechul and about the Lee’s.

“Can I … can I take you to dinner?” Junsu asked as the sun started setting.

“Sure. There’s an inexpensive restaurant on the other side of the park. Good kimchi. Pretty daughter.”

Junsu chuckled. “Okay.”

Yoochun bowed in greeting to the halmoni who welcomed him by name. Yoochun introduced Junsu and as soon as they had sat down, there was hot kimchi and rice on their table. Yoochun ordered two sojus. Their meal was simple: kalbi, namyeong, kimchi and rice. Yoochun limited himself to two bottles of soju. They talked and laughed and held hands across the table. Everything made his heart swell.

God, he missed Junsu so much.

Junsu paid for the meal. It cost less than fifteen dollars.

“Walk me home?” Yoochun said and held his hand out.

“I can get my driver—“ He stopped when Yoochun frowned. “Okay.” He took Yoochun’s hand and they walked through the darkened streets and alleys.

“Aren’t you afraid of being alone around here?” Junsu asked.

“No. These are good people, Su. They may not have a lot of money, but they’re not thieves or rapists or assholes.”

Junsu nodded and tightened his hold on Yoochun’s hand.

Yoochun said hello to most of the people they passed. He waved at Jaelin through the window of the instrument shop, and hoped to get by without talking to her, but she popped her head out the door.

“Park Yoochun, where have you been today?”

Yoochun smiled at Junsu. “Out.”

She noted their joined hands and pursed her lips. “Is this the one?”

Yoochun nodded, and felt Junsu stiffen. “Yeah.”

She stared at Junsu for a long time and then said, “If you hurt him again, you’ll have to answer to me and my daughter. You understand? He may not be blood, but Yoochun is part of our family.”

Junsu swallowed and bowed. For a moment Yoochun was afraid that Junsu was going to say something about how it was Yoochun’s fault to begin with, but he said, “I understand. I’ll take good care of him.”

Jaelin glared at Yoochun and pointed a finger at him. “And you! You let him take care of you this time, you understand me?”

“I will,” Yoochun said with a laugh.

She looked like she didn’t believe him. “Are you coming over tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

She nodded, spared Junsu one more look and then went back into the store. Junsu took a few steps and looked in the windows.

“Is this where you play piano?”

“Yes.”

“They’re nice to you?”

“It’s like she said, they’re my family.”

“What happened to your family?” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun looked away. “Car accident. My aunt raised me until she passed away. I’ve been on my own since I was fifteen.”

He tugged on Junsu’s hand and they continued walking. Yoochun stopped in front of his building. His emotions, his desire to never leave Junsu warred with his sensibilities.

His emotions won. “Come up for coffee,” he whispered.

Junsu shook his head. “No, I … I better not.”

Yoochun nodded.

“You like living here,” Junsu said.

“It’s home.”

Junsu looked away, uncomfortable. Uncertain.

“Just walk straight through this alley,” Yoochun said and pointed behind them. “It leads to the main road so someone can pick you up.”

Junsu nodded and reluctantly released Yoochun’s hand. Before Yoochun could say goodbye, Junsu hugged him tightly.

“I have missed you so much,” Junsu said. “I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Yoochun held him close, but couldn’t say anything else. Junsu let him go and turned and Yoochun waited until he disappeared in the darkness before going upstairs.

+++++

Junsu called or texted him every day. He came to see Yoochun at the bookstore every other day. He bought Yoochun dinner on Sundays. Heechul bitched that Yoochun no longer had time for him.

Every Sunday, Yoochun invited Junsu up for coffee. Every Sunday, Junsu declined.

Yoochun decided that sexual frustration was absolutely no fun.

+++++

A few weeks later, Junsu met him for lunch at the bookstore. He had a bag with him, brown with cream colored tissue paper.

“For you,” he said, and tried not to smile.

Yoochun looked at the package, arms crossed. Last time Junsu brought him a bag like this, there was a five hundred dollar necklace inside.

Junsu grew impatient, and he frowned, eyes full of hurt.

Yoochun took the back and dug around inside. He pulled out a simple, black wallet. The price tag was still on it. It had been marked down from fifty dollars, to twenty five and then to ten. Yoochun smiled, and turned it over in his hands.

“You need a new one,” Junsu said quickly. “Yours is falling apart and you said no more than ten dollars and god, I can’t tell you how many places I went to trying to find a good wallet on sale. How do you shop like that?”

Yoochun moved around the counter as Junsu ranted. He put his arm around Junsu’s waist and kissed him silent. Just a press a lips, but it was their first kiss in more than six months. Junsu inhaled sharply.

“Thank you,” Yoochun said, released him and leaned against the counter. He pulled out his old wallet and transferred everything into the new one. “It’s perfect.”

Junsu swallowed, nervous again. “Well.” He took out his own wallet. He pulled out a small piece of paper, debated, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Yoochun tried not to smile and held his hand out.

Junsu handed it over.

It was a small picture of them, taken who knew how long ago, before Yoochun’s hair had grown out. They were both smiling, and behind their heads, Yoochun recognized the blue pillows of Junsu’s bedroom.

Yoochun swallowed a lump in his throat and put it in his wallet. “You’re right. Now it’s perfect.”

Junsu hugged him.

Yoochun held him for only a moment and then said, “Let’s go to lunch. I have a twenty minute break.”

+++++

Yoochun didn’t kiss him again for three days, and as they stood on the sidewalk that Sunday evening, lips pressed together, Yoochun whispered, “Come up for coffee.”

Junsu gasped, and then nodded. “Okay.”

Their fingers entwined, and Yoochun led the way up two flights of steps. Junsu stayed close to him as he unlocked his door. His apartment was small, but it had a bedroom. The kitchen and living room shared a space. He had a tiny TV that Heechul had gotten from a friend and given to him. His couch was beat up, but clean. The legs of the wooden table were all different lengths and it shook when you walked by it. He had a small bookshelf full of his favorites novels that the bookstore couldn’t sell.

He let Junsu look around and he went to the kitchen, flipping on the light above the sink. Even though his heart was beating rapidly, he moved through the motions of making coffee easily. He turned around as it brewed. Junsu flipped through the pages on the table: Yoochun’s most recent attempt at composing. His fingers tapped the wooden surface.

“A,” Junsu said suddenly. “A fits.” And in a soft voice sang the melody, no words, just la la la.

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. That sounds better.”

“This is good.”

“Thanks.”

“Bathroom?” Junsu said, with a wince.

“Through the bedroom,” Yoochun replied.

Junsu nodded and after a pause, hurried across the small room and through the bedroom door. Yoochun put his face in his hands and sighed. He loved Junsu. He knew that now, but how … he had a hard time figuring out a way to show it without getting on his hands and knees.

He turned around with a frustrated growl. The coffee was done and remembering Junsu’s tastes, he added too much sugar and a bit of cream.

Junsu’s nervous energy came up behind him. His hand shook as he wrapped it around Yoochun’s waist. Yoochun leaned into his body, and then pushed away from the counter, asking for space. Junsu gave it to him, though his fingers lingered on the back of Yoochun’s shirt.

They sat at the table with their coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, Junsu stood up with an aggravated noise and paced in his living room.

Yoochun watched him for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

Junsu’s gaze flicked to his. He stopped stared at the carpet and then continued. “I hate this,” he said. “I just want to be close to you but I’m so afraid of doing something wrong and scaring you off again. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been more confused in my entire life. I just … I just want to hold you, Chunnie. I never, ever want to let go.”

Yoochun stood up and cut off his pacing, hands on his shoulders. He spun Junsu around, led him to the couch and pushed him down. He went to the TV and turned it on. The picture was fuzzy for a moment, then it cleared. Yoochun flipped through the four stations he managed to get and left it on a poorly dubbed American comedy. He went back to the couch and sat down next to Junsu. He pushed Junsu’s shoulders down and then curled up with his feet tucked under the arm of the couch, nestled against Junsu’s side.

“Hold me,” Yoochun said.

Arm shaking, Junsu laid it over Yoochun’s side. Their fingers touched and then joined.

What felt like moments later, someone shook his shoulder and Yoochun blinked his eyes open. He smiled when it was Junsu’s face above his. He missed waking up to Junsu’s face. He burrowed back into Junsu’s body, arms around the other’s waist.

“I have to go,” Junsu said.

Yoochun moaned in disappointment, but released him and sat up.

Junsu bit his lip and then leaned forward and kissed him, hand on Yoochun’s knee. It was a short kiss, and then Junsu forced himself to stand.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Junsu?”

“Yeah.”

Yoochun smiled at him. “I had fun today.”

Junsu returned the smiled. “I have fun with you everyday.”

Yoochun didn’t let go of Junsu’s hand. “Stay,” he whispered before he could stop himself.

Junsu shook his head. “I—“

“I want you to stay,” Yoochun said.

Junsu bit his lower lip. “I want to stay, too, but …”

“Please. It’s late.”

“I can’t.”

Yoochun frowned. “Okay.” But his heart hurt, because didn’t Junsu want him?

“No games,” Junsu said, “remember? I don’t know what will happen if I stay, and I want to do right by you.”

“I know.”

Yoochun stood up. He snaked an arm around Junsu’s waist. Their lips met for a desperate moment.

“I … Yoochun, I …”

Yoochun smiled. “Yeah. Me, too. Call me tomorrow.”

“I will.”

Yoochun walked him down the stairs. They kissed again, and then Junsu disappeared down the alley. Yoochun crawled into bed, only taking his pants off. The shirt smelled like Junsu. He held it up to his nose and then grabbed his phone.

**I miss my Su**

_:-) i miss you_

**you should have stayed**

_maybe._

**you should have. I’m cold now, and you’re hot**

_lol one day_

**tomorrow?**

_maybe._

**come over for dinner.**

_:-) okay. 7?_

**yeah, that’s good**

_sleep, darling._

**I always dream of you**

+++++

Yoochun’s nerves were shot the next day. He woke up nervous and ate breakfast nervous and worked his shift at the bookstore nervous. He called Heechul for reinforcements.

Heechul, ever helpful, brought over candles and body oil.

“What?” he demanded. “Aren’t you trying to seduce him?”

“No. Seducing him will not be a problem. It’s keeping my hands off him that’s going to be a problem.”

Heechul opened his mouth and then shut it. “Well, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Just jump him. God. You both need to get laid so fucking badly.”

Yoochun shook his head. “We’re taking it slow.”

“You were taking it slow two months ago. Now you’re both on the waiting list to join a convent.”

Yoochun slapped his shoulder. “Get out of my house. I asked you for help.”

Heechul slapped him back. “I am helping. I’m letting you see the truth. I’m making you see it. You two love each other. Love. Each other. You two. YooSu. YooSu loving. Love. Oh, wait … he tops, right? JunChun? JunChun loving.”

Yoochun laughed and shook his head. “Yes. I love him, okay? Are you happy?”

“Honey, don’t tell me something I already know. You need to tell him that. He loves you. He’s never stopped loving you.”

Yoochun nodded.

“I love you too, but not enough for you to come near me with your cock.”

Yoochun laughed. “Get out.”

Heechul stood up and kissed his cheek. “I’m leaving the candles and the oil. Use them.”

Yoochun shoved him away. As soon as Heechul was gone, Yoochun cleaned. He was a neat freak, so it’s not like the house was dirty, but he cleaned to calm his nerves. He showered, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and started dinner. He lit two of the candles and put them on the kitchen counter.

Junsu knocked at exactly seven.

Yoochun opened the door, pulled him into the room by the lapels of his sport coat, and devoured his mouth in a needy, hungry kiss.

Junsu moaned, hand wrapping around Yoochun’s bicep, as he tried to follow the kiss. Yoochun slammed the door and walked backwards.

God, damn it, but Heechul was right.

Yoochun tried to take the sport coat off, but it caught at Junsu’s wrists and he whimpered and moved and set something down on the table. Yoochun used the moment to twist and turn the stove off, their dinner only half finished. He didn’t care.

Their lips met again and Yoochun continued backwards, fingers unbuttoning Junsu’s shirt. He smacked into the door frame of his bedroom, and stopped, Junsu’s body pressed completely against his, his cock hard on Yoochun’s hip. Yoochun grabbed Junsu’s ass and moaned. The shirt slid off his shoulders, Yoochun’s slid over his head. A few more steps and Yoochun stumbled on the bed, falling, Junsu landing heavily on top of him, forcing the air from his lungs, but he was kissing Junsu and really, there was no need to breathe when he was kissing Junsu.

Junsu rolled them over. His hands tried to tangle in Yoochun’s hair. He made a noise of frustration and practically ripped out the band, letting Yoochun’s hair fall around his face. His hands were harsh on Yoochun’s cheeks as their kiss turned violent and desperate.

Yoochun’s hands hooked onto Junsu’s hips and he pushed their bodies together.

Junsu broke away with a cry, eyes shut, neck tight, veins popping out. He pulled on Yoochun’s hair, and Yoochun moaned, rocking his hips. He fell to Junsu’s skin, kissing and biting his shoulder and chest. Junsu’s hands stayed in Yoochun’s hair, urging him on with moans and gasps. Yoochun snuck a hand between them and unbuttoned his jeans. The button on Junsu’s pants proved too complicated. Yoochun took the cloth in his hands and yanked, tearing the pants open.

“Fuck!” Junsu cried, hips lifting.

Yoochun pulled Junsu’s cock from his boxers and then lowered his hips again, pumping both of their cock in his grip.

“Kiss, me, fuck kiss me, please. Kiss—”

Yoochun kissed him, covering their faces in a veil of hair. Junsu’s shook, and he bit down on Yoochun’s lip. His cock pulsed and with a muffled shout, he came. Yoochun kept his hand moving, now slick with come and as Junsu tried to regain control of his breathing, Yoochun gasped and shuddered through his own orgasm, come arching high and landing on Junsu's chest. Yoochun’s arm buckled and he collapsed on top of Junsu. Junsu’s arms wrapped around his back, his body shook. Yoochun wanted to make sure he was alright, but his own brain was so thrown with lust that he figured it’d be better to just give Junsu his moment.

With a deep breath he pushed up to his hands, hovering over Junsu. He smile turned to concern when he realized Junsu was crying. Yoochun kissed his lips and both his cheeks.

“Babe?” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu tried to turn his head.

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun said, nuzzling into his neck. “I just … lost control.”

Junsu snorted. “Yeah. But … god, that felt good.”

Yoochun laughed, their lips met again. “Really, really good,” Yoochun said and then eyes locked on Junsu’s he lowered his mouth and licked up a clump of come near Junsu’s nipple.

Junsu shivered. And then mock glared at him. “You ruined my pants.”

“Buy a new pair, rich boy,” Yoochun said with a grin.

Junsu bit his lip, but smiled, and then laughed.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Yoochun said, snuggling into him, not caring that he was smearing come all over both of them. Junsu hummed in agreement. His arm arched over Yoochun’s, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on Yoochun’s shoulder.

It almost felt like Yoochun had never left.

Except the bed wasn’t incredibly soft and the sheets weren’t a gazillion thread cotton count, and there was tension between them.

Junsu sighed. “Chunnie?”

“Huh?”

“Do you really think we can do this?”

Yoochun tilted his head up to look at Junsu. “Do you want to?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

“Then we can do it.” Yoochun crawled over Junsu’s lap and straddled his hips. They kissed. “I received some advice from a very annoying friend today.”

“Red hair, looks like a girl?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“And what did Miss Heechul tell you?”

Junsu grinned. “He said I needed to get laid. And I promise I won’t tell him you called him that.”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, he told me that, too. But he also made me admit something out loud that I never have before.”

“And what’s that?”

“I love you.”

Junsu’s breath caught.

“I do,” Yoochun said, trying to see past the sudden tears in his eyes, and talk past the lump in his throat. “I did before, but … I felt so smothered, so confined, and trapped. I had to leave.”

Junsu nodded. “I know. I tried …”

Yoochun shut him up with a kiss, but Junsu stopped him after only a moment. “Are we still taking things slow? Or …”

Yoochun shrugged. “I don’t know. Last time I had sex, your bastard of a cousin raped me. Well, there was this drunken fling after I saw you at the club, but I can't remember anything more than the hangover the next morning.”

Junsu smiled and they kissed again.

“How about we go eat dinner, if it’s not ruined, and then we drink that incredibly expensive bottle of wine you brought while we make fun of the Americans on TV?”

“That sounds fantastic.”

“Stay the night?”

Junsu bit his lower lip, and then he nodded. “Okay.”


	7. Epilogue: Stockings

It had taken three months. Three months to save enough money for the outfit on the bed, and as Yoochun stared at it, he smirked. God. Almost a hundred dollars, but it was so worth it.

The day before Yoochun had begged, BEGGED, Heechul to give him a few personal toiletry items.

Heechul looked at him strangely. “You two are weird,” Heechul said, bag in hand. “Tell me why.”

Yoochun had been embarrassed, but said, “He likes me shaved. Just give me.”

Heechul sighed and handed the bag over. “I want details of your sex life, but do you give them to me? No, you don’t. But when I have something you want, do I give it to you? Yes, I do.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed his friend’s cheek. “I told you Junsu had a fetish. Let your mind wander.”

Heechul shuddered. “No way.”

Yoochun laughed. “He likes me shaved, Chullie, and I love the feel of his pampered hands on my skin. On all of my skin. And he loves it when I wear stockings. Fishnets, thigh highs, opaque ones. And god, he loves panties.”

“Okay, okay, enough. God. Next time just tell me I don’t want to know. Just don’t shave your head.”

Yoochun had forgotten how weird it felt to have his body shaved, but he couldn’t wait for Junsu to see.

Yoochun had showered and done his best to clean himself as well as he could. Their sex life was nice, not explosive like it used to be, but it was nice. Yoochun loved it. Because Junsu was learning to give up a bit of his control. He had a rabid fascination with Yoochun’s hair, and some nights after a shower to clean up the come from their bodies, Yoochun would sit on the floor and let Junsu brush it. One night, Yoochun had fallen asleep and woke up to his hair sectioned off in six braids.

His phone beeped. _I’m on my way_

He sent back hearts.

Junsu already had the night planned. It was their 200th day after the first kiss at the bookstore. They were supposed to go to dinner (someplace upscale because it was their anniversary and damn if Junsu wasn’t going to spoil him), and then some piano concert. The piano concert wasn’t until eight, and it was only five. Yoochun hoped Junsu wouldn’t mind missing dinner.

The costume was a white, short tunic with red details. On one side was a red cross, just in case you couldn’t figure out that it was a nurse’s costume. There were two zippers, on that started at the top and went down, and one at the bottom that went up. They met in the middle at band of red.

He put on the thigh-high, white stockings first, the ones with a little matching red bow at the top. Yoochun pulled the dress over his head, and zipped up the zippers. The size wasn’t quite right, but he doubted it would matter in a few minutes. He went to the bathroom to do something about his hair. It was almost past his shoulders already. He pulled it back in a messy ponytail and added a red ribbon that Minji had braided into his hair a few weeks ago.

He slipped on the white high heels and walked around and spun in circles through the bathroom for a moment to get used to them.

He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled.

God, he missed this.

Junsu knocked on the door, and then called out for him.

“Bedroom,” Yoochun shouted back.

Yoochun waited a few seconds until he was sure Junsu was in the bedroom, and then he said, “Do you mind if we skip dinner?”

“Yoochun—” Junsu started, voice commanding.

But then Yoochun stepped out of the bathroom, and Junsu’s face froze. Yoochun wished he had a camera. He strode across the room and pressed his body up against Junsu’s. He unbuttoned the sport coat and slid his hand along Junsu’s waist. Junsu’s eyes shut and he shivered.

“Are you sick?” Yoochun whispered, letting his lips brush Junsu’s ear. “Do you need Nurse Yoochun to make you all better?”

“Fuck,” Junsu said, and then his jacket was off and his arms wrapped around Yoochun’s waist, lifting him and then slamming him onto his bed.

Yoochun moaned and arched into Junsu’s body.

“Fuck,” Junsu said again as his hand slipped up the short skirt and over the smooth skin.

He kissed Yoochun’s chest, finger lowering the zipper until it stopped at the middle. He broke away, confused and then saw the second zipper. He smiled and then spread the top of the costume open and proceeded to cover Yoochun’s skin in hickys, each nipple was bit and sucked on until they were sore.

Yoochun’s hands were not idle and he unbuttoned Junsu’s wonderful shirt. He wanted to rip it open, but Junsu was lamenting about the clothes Yoochun kept ruining.

Junsu kneeled between Yoochun’s legs. He tossed the shirt away and then pushed Yoochun’s legs up, hands behind his knees. Yoochun gripped behind his knees. Junsu licked his lips as he ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s stocking-covered legs.

“You are so beautiful,” Junsu whispered. He took Yoochun’s ankle in his hand and covered his leg in wet open-mouthed kisses. The fingers of his other hand caressed the bend in his hip, brushing his balls. Junsu moved lower, to Yoochun’s knee, and then the underside of his thigh. He licked and bit Yoochun’s inner thigh, adding hickys there before pressing a whisper kiss to his begging entrance.

His tongue lapped once at the quivering muscles.

Yoochun moaned. “Fuck, please, Junsu, please.”

“To answer your question,” Junsu said. “No, we can’t miss dinner, so instead of continuing to worship you, I’m going to prep you, I’m going to fuck you and then we’re going to go to dinner.”

“God, please.”

Junsu pulled away from him and stood up. He stripped out of his clothes, and as an afterthought, straightened them and his shirt out. He went to Yoochun’s dresser for a bottle of lube, and then came back to the bed, covering his cock. Falling over Yoochun, their lips met. He shoved two fingers into Yoochun’s body, pulling a muffled scream from him.

“Fuck,” Junsu said as he pumped his fingers quickly. “What the fuck is it about you in a dress and heels, huh?”

Yoochun managed a smile. “Don’t know. Fuck me.”

Junsu growled, and with a minor adjustment, shoved the head of his cock into Yoochun’s body. They both cried out. Yoochun’s hips lifted, and Junsu thrust forward, filling him up. Their lips met again as Junsu moved, sliding in and out of Yoochun’s body. He yanked himself away, and said, “Stroke yourself. Come, Yoochun.”

Yoochun wrapped a shaky hand around his cock. Their pace was fast, frantic, now now now. And god, Junsu never stopped caressing his legs. His fingers suddenly tightened on Yoochun’s calves, digging into him as he cried out and thrust hard into him. Yoochun whimpered at the feel of Junsu coming in his body, his own orgasm on the surface of his skin.

Junsu arched over him, their lips pressed together. His hands wrapped in Yoochun’s hair, tugging. Yoochun cried out, pleasure pulsing out of him in thick white waves.

“God, I love you,” Junsu said, and kissed away Yoochun’s breaths.

Junsu pulled out of him, and checked his watch. “Damn you, we have twenty minutes to be at the restaurant.”

Yoochun smiled. “And we can’t skip for what reason?”

“Because it’s Marchetti’s and if you cancel a reservation then they black list you and I love you, but I am not being black listed from Marchetti’s for you.”

Yoochun laughed and pushed Junsu off him.

“And my brother and Yunho are meeting us there, remember? And if you don’t go, you have to explain to Yunho why he couldn’t see his YooYoo.”

Yoochun laughed again. “Okay. But we’re going just for Yunho. I’ll go take a quick shower. I’ll be ready in less than ten minutes.”

Junsu pouted and stood up. He started dressing.

Yoochun was at the door of the bathroom when Junsu said, “Wear the stockings?”

Yoochun smirked over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, babe. I was planning on it.”


End file.
